Empreinte indélébile
by lasurvolte
Summary: Greed est psy, mais entre deux verres d’alcool et des nuits embrouillés avec des femmes qui va régler ses problèmes à lui ? Pas Envy en tout cas, son petit frère le déteste. Jusqu’à ce que l’air de rien un certain Edward Elric s’incruste dans leur vie. UA
1. Un petit frère sur le feu

**Titre :** Empreinte indélébile

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Envy est mon fils, Greed mon futur mari… Le reste ne m'appartient pas !

**Résumé : **Greed est psy, mais entre deux verres d'alcool et des nuits embrouillés avec des femmes qui va régler ses problèmes à lui ? Pas Envy en tout cas, son petit frère le déteste. Jusqu'à ce que l'air de rien un certain Edward Elric s'incruste dans leur vie.

**Couple :** du RoyEd vous vous en doutez (surtout que Roy n'apparaît pas du tout dans cette fic)

**Note :** merci jumelle pour ta bêta lecture ! Je te dédie cette fic parce qu'elle t'a plu, parce que c'est aussi grâce à toi que je l'ai écrite, donc voilà merci !

**Note2 :** OOC, UA

* * *

- Et donc quand ma femme est partie elle a emmené avec elle nos enfants et depuis je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle, j'ai même pas eut le droit de voir mes gosses, alors c'est évident que j'ai essayé de me pendre non ?

- Hm hm

- Et bien même ça ça n'a pas fonctionné, je me suis juste retrouvé à l'hôpital, et tout ce qui me reste de cette tentative de suicide c'est cette marque au cou!

L'homme désigna la marque tout en parlant, l'autre releva le nez de son carnet, siffla d'admiration et reprit ses notes.

- Après ça j'ai sombré dans l'alcool, puis les putes, j'ai fini par perdre mon travail, je me retrouve au chômage, et là un ami me dit « faut que t'aille voir un psy, j'en connais un très bien » et me voilà.

- Votre ami a très bien fait, je vais vous soigner de votre dépression sans peine croyez moi.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Moi je crois que je ferais mieux d'allumer ma gazinière, je connais quelqu'un qui a mit fin à ses jours comme ça, ça me semble très efficace.

- Voyons, voyons, de quoi me parlez-vous ? Avec votre chance vous allez encore vous rater, il est donc inutile d'essayer.

- C'est vrai, vous avez raison docteur.

- J'ai toujours raison, je devrais même dire que je suis la vérité réincarnée, il faudra donc toujours m'écouter, d'accord monsieur…

- Monsieur Henry.

- Oui oui monsieur Henry c'est cela, bon maintenant si vous permettez, il va falloir qu'on se quitte, j'ai un frère sur le feu.

- Vous avez un frère sur le feu ?

- Façon de dire que j'ai déjà une demi-heure de retard pour notre repas et que trente secondes lui paraissent interminables, alors pensez, une demi-heure.

- Oui oui je comprends très bien docteur, alors je vais vous laisser rejoindre votre frère. Je reviendrai donc la semaine prochaine.

- Voilà la semaine prochaine à la même heure, je vous attendrai ici même.

- Très bien très bien, et bien au revoir docteur.

L'homme prit son chapeau, sa veste et quitta le bureau. Le « docteur », lui, enleva sa blouse, décoiffa ses cheveux qu'il avait lissés, mit ses lunettes de soleil, sa veste sans manches, se fit un sourire dentifrice dans la glace.

- Salut beau gosse, lança-t-il à son reflet.

Puis il sortit de son bureau.

OOO

- Putain Greed, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, t'as trois quarts d'heure de retard, comment t'oses me faire attendre aussi longtemps ?

Le dénommé Greed joignit ses mains et sourit à pleines dents à l'ado aux longs cheveux verts assis devant lui les jambes croisées, un air pas satisfait sur le visage.

- Pardon pardon Vyvy, mais j'avais un patient bavard !

- Arrête avec ce surnom débile, mon prénom c'est Envy okay ? Et je me fous de ton boulot, tout ce que je te demande c'est d'être à l'heure, c'est tout.

Greed hocha la tête, puis s'assit en face d'Envy.

- Tu sais frangin, tu devrais te trouver une copine, ça t'aiderait à déstresser, à être plus cool.

- Bien sûr oui, alors là si tu crois un seul instant que je vais prendre exemple sur toi, tu te plantes profondément.

- Pourtant tu devrais m'écouter, je suis psy, je détiens la raison.

- T'es surtout qu'un gros pervers alcoolique complètement barge, tes patients te prennent pour Dieu, si tu veux mon avis ton truc là c'est pas un métier, c'est carrément une secte.

- Merci pour ces compliments Envy, je suis tellement heureux quand t'es gentil avec moi.

- La ferme !

Greed s'exécuta mais uniquement pour mâter le joli cul de la serveuse derrière Envy. Celle-ci vint prendre les commandes, le psy choisit son plat en lorgnant la poitrine généreuse de la jolie demoiselle, Envy lui s'énerva, changea quatre fois d'idée et engueula la serveuse qui ne prenait pas assez vite la commande. Quand elle s'éloigna, Greed reprit la conversation.

- C'est bien une copine qu'il te faut.

- Putain arrête tes conneries Greed, j'ai besoin de rien et de personne okay ?

- T'as bien tort, une demoiselle saurait calmer tes pulsions assassines, j'en suis certain.

Envy se gratta le front d'un air plus qu'énervé :

- Rappelle-moi déjà pourquoi je suis assis là en face de toi, crétin ?

- Parce que Lust et Wrath se sont mis dans la tête de nous réconcilier peut-être ?

- Ca marchera jamais laisse tomber, jamais je pourrai m'entendre avec un abruti comme toi.

- Je pourrais dire pareil Vyvy, tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser ? Un gros chien toujours sur ses gardes, allez t'aboies et tu fais peur, mais en fait t'as rien entre les jambes, t'as juste la trouille de t'attacher à quelqu'un.

Et merde débile de psy, il avait touché juste ce con, c'est bien pour ça qu'Envy insupportait ce métier, pourquoi est-ce que Greed qu'il détestait autant réussissait à toucher si juste? Mais ça il ne l'admettrait pas et que l'autre aille se faire voir.

- Mon prénom c'est Envy bordel, Envy, faut que je te l'épelle : E.N.V.Y, alors arrête de m'appeler Vyvy. Et puis je fais ce que je veux, tout ça ne te regarde en rien.

- Ca me regarde.

- Et depuis quand ?

- Je suis ton frère, triple andouille. Tout ce qui te concerne me regarde. Pareil pour Lust, pareil pour Wrath.

- Ouais et depuis que tu t'es senti concerné par leur vie, Lust ne fait plus que roucouler au sujet de son Scar d'amour, et Wrath n'est même plus reconnaissable tellement il est sage, il a plus rien cassé depuis un mois.

- Ca devrait t'arranger non ?

- La ferme Greed, tu peux pas savoir ce qui m'arrange ou pas, tu feras jamais partie de la famille, pour moi tu seras jamais mon frère. Surtout si t'as trois quarts d'heure de retard chaque fois qu'on se retrouve obligé de se voir.

Greed fronça les sourcils derrière ses lunettes, peut-être que les paroles de l'ado l'avaient plus blessées que jamais il ne l'admettrait et bien sûr Envy n'y vit que du feu. La serveuse apporta les plats, le reste du repas se fit dans le silence le plus total, ce qui arrangea le plus jeune, au moins il n'avait pas à supporter les paroles d'un débile mental qui croyait tout connaître, tout savoir. Le dessert achevé, Greed paya.

- Si tu crois que je vais être plus gentil parce que t'essaies d'être généreux…

L'homme s'impatienta, oui Envy était son frère mais il avait légèrement atteint ses limites.

- Bon écoute moi Envy, je ne fais pas ça par générosité, cet argent c'est Lust qui me l'a donné, elle m'avait dit de pas te le dire et de faire celui qui te payait le restau, mais même si je te croisais en train de crever de faim au beau milieu de la rue, jamais je ne dépenserais le moindre centime pour toi. Donc ne te force pas à être gentil va, tu sais même pas ce que ça veut dire.

Puis il planta son petit frère au milieu du restaurant. Pas la peine de repenser à tout ça, son boulot l'attendait.

Envy le regarda partir, méprisant. Etre gentil ? Ca servait à quoi dans ce bas monde ? La gentillesse n'apportait que des ennuis, c'était le truc le plus inutile qui soit, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les humains s'embarrassaient de ça. Il finit par hausser les épaules et à son tour sortit de l'établissement.

OOO

- Alors ?

- Lust, je n'irai plus jamais au restaurant avec Greed.

- Ca c'est si mal passé ?

Envy prit un air sadique :

- Oh au contraire, maintenant j'ai encore plus envie de le tuer.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé encore ?

- Mais c'est lui, sa sale manie de m'appeler Vyvy, de vouloir à tout prix me caser avec quelqu'un, de jouer le psy avec moi, et de mater les serveuses.

- Mais toi tu fais pas d'effort non plus, je suis sûre que t'as encore été vulgaire et méchant.

- Exactement !

Lust soupira :

- Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérables.

- Et bien justement si on l'est arrêtez, toi et Wrath, de nous forcer à nous voir.

- Vous vivez dans la même maison, vous serez forcés de vous voir.

- On sait très bien s'éviter, pourquoi vous ne voulez pas qu'on continue ?

- Parce que c'est très désagréable comme situation, vraiment. Vous cassez l'ambiance.

- Je m'en fous.

- Et puis il y a autre chose.

L'adolescent regarda sa grande sœur d'un air curieux :

- Autre chose ?

- Greed t'apprécie énormément tu sais.

Il se retint difficilement d'éclater de rire.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- C'est la vérité Envy, t'es son petit frère et il t'adore malgré tout.

Cette fois-ci c'en fut trop, il se mit à rire franchement, se tenant les côtes tant c'était drôle.

- Tu peux en rire si tu veux, mais je pense que tu te voiles juste la face.

- Tu délires Lust, Greed me déteste, je représente pour lui tout ce qu'il déteste.

- Tu restes son frère.

- Ça signifie rien du tout. Et même si c'était vrai, même si ce psy pervers m'appréciait un tant soit peu, moi je le hais complètement.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, Envy fut pris au dépourvu. Il resta quelques secondes silencieux, la bouche grande ouverte comme si la réponse allait sortir plus vite de cette manière. Pourquoi le détestait-il ?

- Parce Greed pense toujours tout savoir, parce qu'il n'est qu'un alcoolique, parce qu'il a toujours été plus occupé par les filles que par nous et que soudain il veut se la jouer grand frère modèle. Parce qu'il est tout ce que je déteste, voilà pourquoi.

Lust poussa un second soupir, puis décida de laisser tomber, du moins pour le moment.

- De toute façon Envy, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de choses qui te plaisaient. Ne crois pas non plus être un frère modèle.

Elle lui tourna le dos sur ses dernières paroles et quitta la pièce.

- Gnagnagnagna

C'est là qu'une petite tête brune sortit du placard et se jeta sur Envy pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- C'est moi grand frère

- Oy Wrath, qu'est ce que tu faisais dans mon placard ?

Le plus petit se recula, semblant se souvenir que ce n'était pas le moment de se réjouir.

- J'ai tout entendu grand frère

- …

- Tu t'es encore disputé avec Greed-grand-frère.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, ce débile!

- Il est pas débile. Il est très gentil.

- C'est ça, encore la gentillesse, trop cool, je suis hyper heureux de l'entendre, tu veux pas qu'on cause d'autre chose ? Lust m'a déjà assez gonflé avec ça.

Wrath arrêta immédiatement de peur d'énerver Envy et lui raconta sa journée à l'école, ne cessant de parler sans arrêt de son meilleur ami super trop cool hyper sympa qu'il adorait, Alphonse Elric.

- Dis grand frère, je pourrai l'inviter à la maison?

- Je sais pas, c'est un peu la foire ici.

- Pas grave, je suis sûr que ça le dérangera pas.

- Mouais…

- Allez dis ouiii s'il te plaît !

- Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ?

- Parce que grande soeur et Greed-grand-frère sont déjà d'accord, mais grande soeur a dit que si on te demandait pas t'allais encore être vexé, bouder et faire ta crise de jalousie.

C'est vrai qu'Envy insistait toujours pour être au courant des projets dans cette maison, il détestait qu'on fasse quelque chose sans le mettre au courant. Ce que bien sûr cet idiot de Greed faisait toujours, ramenant des filles au dépourvu sans l'en avoir informé, évidemment il savait qu'Envy détestait ça, mais il ne prévenait quand même jamais.

- Alooooooors grand frère ??

- Bon c'est d'accord, invite-le.

- OUAIIIIIIS, tu vas voir tu vas l'adorer toi aussi!

- C'est ça, bon maintenant va faire tes devoirs.

- Oui grand frère.

Et prenant une pause de garçon obéissant, Wrath quitta la pièce, laissant Envy seul dans sa chambre. Ce dernier s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Elric… Elric… Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais où ?

OOO

Greed faisait semblant d'écouter ce que lui disait sa patiente. Habituellement aussi il faisait semblant de l'écouter, juste trop préoccupé par ses formes, mais cet après-midi il n'avait pas la tête à ça, du tout. Son petit frère, cette peau de vache, pourquoi le détestait-il autant ? Oui bon, il n'était pas parfait, il buvait beaucoup, couchait un peu trop, n'avait rien du grand frère modèle pour sa famille, et c'était vrai qu'il débarquait un peu à l'improviste pour enfin s'en occuper pour de vrai, il pouvait comprendre qu'Envy avait la rage, il avait sans doute raison. Ouais sans doute.

- Et alors là elle a dit que je ressemblais à ma mère, c'était horrible vous comprenez, quelle insulte, j'ai fondu en larmes, moi qui m'était juré de ne pas pleurer devant ma sœur!

- Je comprends. Vous auriez du lui rétorquer qu'elle ressemblait à la sienne.

- Ca lui aurait fait bien trop plaisir tiens, elle était toujours la petite préférée de maman.

Greed acquiesça, ouais lui aussi il était le petit préféré de sa mère. Finalement cette dame pensait peut-être comme son frère, Envy devait être jaloux de l'attention que lui portait Dante, leur chère maman.

- Et puis maintenant que la vieille est morte elle veut se ramasser tout l'héritage, et rien me laisser à moi bien sûr, elles m'ont toujours considéré comme…

Le psy cessa de nouveau d'écouter, il comprenait exactement toutes les raisons qui poussaient Envy à le détester. Alors autant continuer à faire celui qui s'en fout, et qui ne l'aime pas non plus. Et lui dire qu'il le laisserait crever de faim au milieu de la rue, comme l'avare qu'il est. Pff tu parles, Lust qui paye le restau… L'argent venait bien de lui et cet avare là n'était qu'un menteur. Mais Envy le détestait, alors autant continuer à mentir.

Ouais. Faire ça.

Cela n'empêchait en rien d'aider son frère à trouver une copine, non ?

OOO

Envy avait réfléchi pendant deux jours, mais pas moyen de se rappeler où il avait déjà entendu le nom Elric. Bon tant pis, ce soir venait Alphonse, peut-être qu'en le voyant ça lui reviendrait.

- Envy, t'es encore pas allé au lycée aujourd'hui.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Lust.

- Ca fait déjà une semaine!

- Ouais mais c'est chiant le lycée, c'est pour les intellos en plus, les gens comme moi ils y ont pas leur place.

- Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Wrath.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a Wrath ?

- Il va à l'école sérieusement, et lui se fait des amis.

Envy haussa les épaules, maugréant un « des amis pour quoi faire ? »

- Je dis ça pour ton bien Envy.

- Qu'est ce que tu sais de ce qui est bien ou non pour moi ? Ah mais laisse moi deviner, une étudiante comme toi doit forcément tout savoir.

- Ca n'a rien à voir, mais à force de te renfermer comme ça, tu vas finir tout seul.

- Chouette, première bonne nouvelle de la journée.

Lust soupira, inutile d'essayer de lui parler, Envy était déjà caractériel, plutôt égoïste et asocial, n'écoutant jamais personne, alors maintenant qu'il avait seize ans et qu'il se trouvait en pleine crise d'adolescence, on ne pouvait rien en tirer. Elle craignait que son petit frère finisse par mal tourner, mais comment lui expliquer sans qu'il s'énerve ? Il n'y avait plus qu'à surveiller, et espérer que ça n'arrive pas. Wrath brisa le silence qui venait de s'installer entre les deux, en ouvrant la porte avec fracas.

- Je suis rentré, et je suis avec Al!

Lust et Envy s'échangèrent un regard, curieux de savoir enfin à quoi pouvait ressembler ce fameux Alphonse, et rejoignirent leur petit frère. Greed qui était déjà rentré, les devança; même si Lust continuait à avancer, Envy resta en retrait serrant les dents.

- Bonjour, bienvenue chez nous. Je suis Greed, le frère aîné de Wrath.

Puis il se tourna vers Lust et Envy.

- Et voici Lust, et…

- Je suis Envy, précisa Envy. C'est bon je peux parler tout seul, pas besoin de me présenter.

Lust eut envie de le baffer, super ambiance vraiment, merci frangin de ne jamais faire aucun effort même quand le plus jeune ramène un invité. Wrath qui était habitué n'y prêta aucune attention.

- Greed-grand-frère, grande sœur, grand frère, je vous présente Alphonse.

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains courts s'avança et les salua de manière très polie.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Merci pour votre accueil.

Wrath sourit à pleines dents, puis prit la main de Al.

- Viens je vais te faire visiter !!

Puis il l'entraîna à sa suite, abandonnant ses frères et sa sœur sur le palier.

- Et bien, il est charmant ce jeune homme, et puis pour réussir à dompter Wrath il doit avoir un certain talent!

- La ferme Greed, Wrath n'est pas un animal okay ?

Lust qui sentait la bagarre venir et qui en avait par-dessus la tête, décida de les laisser s'engueuler et s'en alla.

- Je disais juste…

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu disais. Wrath a certainement d'autres tonnes d'amis, et personne ne le dompte, c'est plutôt l'inverse, je suis sûr que tout le monde est à ses pieds et fait ses quatre volontés.

- Je te parle d'amis, pas d'esclaves. Mais pardon tu ne dois pas savoir ce que c'est toi qui veux que le monde entier t'obéisse.

- Je te l'ai dis je n'ai besoin de rien, ni de personne!

- Mais oui je sais, le grand Envy est capable de tout faire tout seul. Tu veux que je te dise ? T'es qu'un sale gosse capricieux, même les colères de Wrath c'était rien à côté de toi

- Si je t'insupporte tellement pourquoi tu te barres pas hein ? Tu crois qu'on a besoin de toi ici ? Non, on s'est toujours très bien débrouillés sans toi, c'est trop tard pour venir jouer les frères tu sais ? Tu ferais mieux de dégager, tu pollues l'air de cette maison.

Greed se pinça les lèvres. Il n'était pas du genre à se vexer, ou à se troubler, et puis il était dorénavant habitué des engueulades avec son frère. Seulement, il arrivait que les paroles d'Envy l'atteignent directement en plein cœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher devant lui.

- Très bien, t'as raison, tu sais quoi ? Je me barre maintenant. J'espère que tu respireras mieux comme ça.

Et suivant ses paroles il ouvrit la porte et sortit, juste avant de la refermer il souffla :

- Et soit poli avec Alphonse.

La porte claqua sur ses paroles et Envy eut envie d'applaudir. Il savait que ce débile reviendrait, mais pour l'instant il s'en était débarrassé et ce n'était pas plus mal.

OOO

- Où est Greed-grand-frère ?

- Qui sait ? Sûrement encore au lit d'une femme.

Lust donna un coup de pied à Envy sous la table et le fusilla des yeux. Mais le garçon ne fit aucun effort pour se rattraper, enfonçant même un peu plus Greed.

- Ou alors parti s'alcooliser, il rentrera encore bourré, vomira partout et nous laissera faire le ménage, pas de quoi s'inquiéter donc.

Nouveau coup de la part de Lust. Wrath fit une petite moue, puis décida de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Ils étaient tous les quatre attablés, et Alphonse se sentait gêné de la conversation, il semblait y avoir quelques tensions dans cette famille. C'est quelque chose que lui-même ne pouvait pas comprendre, puisqu'il était très attaché à son grand frère. Aussi il resta silencieux, le nez dans son assiette. Lust sentant le malaise, décida de changer totalement de conversation.

- Alors Alphonse, notre frère parle souvent de toi, raconte nous comment vous êtes devenus amis.

Al expliqua donc, un peu timidement :

- Et bien on est dans la même classe au collège.

Tous trois attendirent une suite qui ne vint jamais, alors Wrath se décida à tout expliquer en ventant les qualités de Al.

- En fait à la rentrée j'avais oublié ma trousse, et Al m'a gentiment prêté des crayons et puis du coup on a commencé à se parler. Comme Al est hyper gentil, c'est super dur de ne pas l'apprécier tout de suite, hein Al ?

L'autre rougit, se gratta la tête, émit un petit rire gêné et n'ajouta rien de plus.

- Je vois, merci Al de prendre soin de notre petit frère.

Envy émit un petit rire méprisant.

- Oh oui c'est vraiment très aimable de ta part, fit-il ironiquement.

Comme si son frère ne pouvait pas prendre soin de lui tout seul, n'importe quoi. Wrath s'énerva.

- Arrête Envy, tu pourrais un peu mieux te comporter devant mon ami.

L'ado tiqua, son frère n'avait pas l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom et en plus voilà qu'il lui donnait des leçons. L'atmosphère semblait devenir de plus en plus étouffante à chaque seconde, Al essaya de calmer le jeu :

- Vous savez, Wrath exagère, et puis il est très gentil aussi…

Envy siffla entre ses dents méchamment. Alphonse se crispa mais continua.

- Un jour on a… on a voulu me frapper, et Wrath m'a défendu tout de suite et…

Le regard de l'adolescent était maintenant meurtrier et Al regardait son assiette bégayant de plus en plus, perdant ses mots. Et puis tout d'un coup un grand fracas l'arrêta net. Il releva les yeux, Wrath venait de balancer son assiette sur la tête d'Envy. Ce dernier avait de la purée qui dégoulinait maintenant sur son visage. Lust resta pétrifiée, elle avait peur pour la suite.

- Maintenant Envy, tu arrêtes, se mit à hurler Wrath. Al est mon ami, je te permets pas d'être aussi méchant avec lui.

Et tout en parlant Wrath sautait sur sa chaise, finissant par la briser sous les coups. Il finit par soulever la table et la renverser, continuant d'hurler contre Envy qui ne faisait plus un geste, regardant son petit frère faire sa colère. Al, lui, restait assis sur sa chaise et essayait de se faire tout petit. Quand Wrath eut cassé à peu près tout ce qu'il trouva à porté de mains, il prit le bras de Al le força à se relever.

- Je te déteste Envy, hurla-t-il une dernière fois à l'égard de son aîné.

Puis il entraîna Al avec lui, laissant Lust et Envy seuls dans ce qui restait de la salle à manger. La jeune fille se leva et regarda son frère, elle prit une serviette et lui jeta à la figure :

- Tu l'as cherché Envy, t'as intérêt à aller t'excuser.

Il s'essuya le visage, essaya d'avoir un air méprisant, mais Lust lui retourna une baffe.

- Que tu n'aimes pas Greed passe encore, mais que tu gâches la soirée de Wrath, ça je ne vais pas l'accepter, alors maintenant tu vas aller t'excuser où je te jure que je te jette hors de cette maison jusqu'à ce que tu nous supplies de te faire rentrer.

Envy se releva et la fixa avec un regard noir :

- Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres Lust ?

- Depuis que tu fais du mal à Wrath.

- Hmf quel mal je lui ai fait ?

- T'es aveugle, Wrath avait les larmes aux yeux, et c'est ta faute Envy.

L'adolescent sembla avoir un moment de doute.

- … Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr que oui, tu lui as pourri la soirée, alors qu'il était si content de ramener Alphonse. Wrath pleurait Envy, et y a que toi qui n'as rien remarqué.

Et pour la première fois de la soirée, Envy ravala sa salive et baissa les yeux. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait, juste qu'il ne supportait pas la gentillesse, et Al en débordait. Pourquoi Wrath s'était entiché d'un ami pareil franchement ? Un sale gamin donneur de coup de pieds il aurait compris, mais là tout lui échappait. Tout ça devait être la faute de Greed, Wrath n'aurait jamais été assez stupide pour trouver un ami comme ça sans ce psy à deux balles. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait à SON frère hein ? Cet emmerdeur. Bien sûr dans le fond tout ceci n'était qu'une excuse parce qu'Envy n'aurait jamais admis qu'il ne connaissait peut-être pas aussi bien son cadet qu'il l'aurait cru, il fallait bien accuser quelqu'un de ses propres erreurs, et Greed était une cible tellement facile. L'adolescent finit de s'essuyer, et monta voir son frère. Il frappa à la porte.

- Qui c'est ?

- C'est Envy.

- Je veux pas te voir, laisse nous Alphonse et moi.

- Ecoute Wrath… Je…

« Suis désolé », c'était une plaie de devoir dire ça. Il respira un bon coup, allez, plus vite ça serait fait et plus vite il serait débarrassé, il inspira, ouvrit la bouche puis…

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit, coupant Envy dans son élan. Celui-ci profita de ce moment pour s'éclipser, après tout il aurait tout le temps de s'excuser. Il alla ouvrir la porte, tombant sur un petit blond avec une tresse. Celui-ci ne le regarda pas tout de suite, sortant sa phrase avant de lever les yeux :

- Bonjour je suis bien chez Wrath ? Je viens chercher mon petit frère Alpho…

Mais il s'arrêta, son regard venait de croiser celui d'Envy. Quand les yeux dorés du visiteur trouvèrent les siens, il se souvint où il avait entendu le nom d'Elric. Se pointant alors du doigt mutuellement ils s'exclamèrent en même temps :

- TOI !

A suivre.

L'autatrice : 'grand sourire'

Greed : quelle fabuleuse fic qui parle de moi

L'autatrice : bien sûr mon chéri, il fallait montrer ta perfection au monde entier

Envy : de quelle perfection tu parles ? Il est alcoolique, débile, chiant…

L'autatrice : tellement classe, et magnifique, et drôle…

Envy : on n'a pas la même vision des choses

Greed : elle sait si bien me comprendre

L'autatrice : ouais alors marions nous !!

Envy : et voilà elle débloque !

Sasuke : je t'avais bien dis de pas accepter d'être adopté…

L'autatrice : bande de rabat-joie !


	2. Un petit verre de trop

**Titre :** Empreinte indélébile

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Envy est mon fils, Greed mon futur mari… Le reste ne m'appartient pas !

**Résumé : **Greed n'a pas forcément l'alcool joyeux.

**Couple :** Oh du Greed/une femme :D

**Note :** merci jumelle pour ta bêta lecture ! Je te dédie cette fic parce qu'elle t'a plu, parce que c'est aussi grâce à toi que je l'ai écrite, donc voilà merci !

**Note2 :** OOC, UA

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**fanfic-yami-yori :** ben voilà la suite, par contre plus ça va et plus Envy risque de devenir OOC, donc ça risque de moins te plaire.

**ana2994 :** ayant un concours à préparer je ne peux pas être aussi rapide qu'il le faudrait ! En tout cas voilà enfin la suite ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que cette suite ne te déplaira pas.

**shadowkan shai :** oui Greed psy ça me va très bien, je le vois trop dans ce métier, dans celui là ou dans conseiller conjugale. Enfin bon voilà enfin la suite, qui s'est faite attendre je le reconnais. Les aventures continuent lalala.

**Itemi-chan :** oui fanfiction bug souvent pour les reviews, t'écris un roman et y a que trois mots qui se publient, va savoir. Désolé pour le suspens pas cool, j'adore ça, faire des fins sadiques où tout le monde se demande « mais quoi ? ». Lasurvolte n'écrit pas que des bonnes fics, en tout cas je pense surtout en écrire des mauvaises, mais bon j'espère que celle-ci te plaira.

**Kiku-chan :** Comment Ed et Vy se sont rencontrés ? Rien de plus simple, la réponse en début de chapitre.

*****************

- Bonjour je suis bien chez Wrath ? Je viens chercher mon petit frère Alpho…

Mais il s'arrêta, son regard venait de croiser celui d'Envy. Quand les yeux dorés du visiteur trouvèrent les siens, il se souvint où il avait entendu le nom d'Elric. Se pointant alors du doigt mutuellement ils s'exclamèrent en même temps :

- TOI !

Mais bien sûr Elric, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était le nom du petit génie de sa classe, celui qu'était en première parce qu'il avait sauté une classe. Il était la coqueluche et les filles minaudaient devant lui. Si bien qu'ils en avaient fait le délégué, et ce rôle lui allait plutôt bien. Mais il s'était mis dans le crâne de faire régner l'ordre et la justice dans la classe, et pour cela il avait commencé à tanner Envy pour qu'il vienne en cours, il lui avait même proposé de lui donner des cours pour l'aider. Pour qui ce gnome se prenait-il ? Mais quand Envy l'avait traité de nabot, Edward – car c'était son prénom - s'était énervé montrant par là son véritable caractère. Hormis sa famille, personne n'avait jamais tenu tête à l'adolescent, et sans savoir pourquoi la réaction du blond lui avait plu, si bien que chaque fois qu'il le voyait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le chercher. Tiens d'ailleurs sa dernière idée avait été de sécher plus longtemps que d'habitude. Mais bien sûr tout ceci c'était seulement pour s'amuser et aucunement parce qu'Ed lui plaisait d'une quelconque manière. Il lui fit un sourire arrogant, que le blond trouva tout de suite très énervant.

- Alors le nabot qu'est ce qui t'emmène chez moi ?

- QUI EST LE PETIT MINUS MEGA COURT SUR PATTES ?

- Mais toi bien sûr

Edward essaya de reprendre contenance, il n'était pas là pour se battre avec ce crétin de palmier énervant.

- Ecoute Envy, je suis venu chercher mon frère, alors si tu pouvais juste me le rendre en silence ça serait super.

Mais Envy n'avait pas envie d'être super, il avait passé une mauvaise soirée, et il voulait se déstresser, aussi au lieu d'aller chercher Alphonse il continua à embêter le petit devant lui. Il venait de trouver la victime parfaite.

- Alors le nain, tu ne pourrais pas demander plus poliment ?

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN NAIN !

- Non à peine, c'est vrai que t'es encore plus petit que ça.

Ed s'énervait de plus en plus et trépignait sur place, de la fumée aurait pu sortir de ses oreilles tellement il semblait en colère.

- Envy, arrête toi. Où est Alphonse ?

L'autre allait lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas vu d'Alphonse histoire de l'embêter encore plus, mais Lust arriva derrière lui à ce moment là.

- Bonsoir, je suis Lust. Alphonse est avec notre petit frère Wrath, je vais le chercher.

- Bonsoir moi c'est Edward Elric, merci pour votre service.

- De rien, c'est normal.

Sur ce elle s'éloigna chercher Al. Envy grinça des dents, fichu frangine, c'était même plus drôle.

- C'est votre sœur ? Elle est vachement plus sympa que toi, je suis content de voir que ta famille n'est pas comme toi.

- …

- Il est pas là le Greed marrant ?

- Hein ?

- Ouais quand Wrath est venu à la maison il a dit que son Greed-grand-frère était le plus marrant de tous

- …

- D'ailleurs il a dit que c'était dommage que le frère du milieu ne prenne pas plus exemple sur lui. Je vois donc que c'est toi le frère du milieu, Envy.

Allez prends toi tout ça dans les dents. Il avait toujours cru que Wrath le prenait pour un frère modèle, qu'il l'aimait vraiment, et qu'il se ventait de lui aux autres. En fait il se trompait, Wrath avait l'air de préférer Greed. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de se moquer d'Ed, il aurait juste voulu s'asseoir et ne plus penser à rien.

- Eh Envy ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu parles plus tout à coup ?

- Tu t'inquiètes ?

- Pas spécialement, c'est juste qu'il est difficile de rabattre ton clapet, alors c'est que y a quelque chose qui va pas.

- C'est bien bravo petit génie

- JE SUIS PAS PETIT

- Hm

Maintenant il avait hâte de le voir partir, lui et son frère.

- Wrath a aussi dit que son frère du milieu avait toujours été là pour lui, et qu'il l'aimait beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup.

- …

- Il a même pas arrêté de venter tes qualités, tellement que j'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse être toi.

- Tu sais j'ai déjà un psy à la maison, j'ai pas besoin que tu te rattrapes en inventant n'importe quoi.

Ed lui sourit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il souriait ?

- Finalement Envy aussi a des sentiments.

C'était quoi cette connerie.

- T'es pas aussi méchant et insensible que tu voudrais le montrer. Ca crève les yeux que tu étais vexé que ton petit frère ait l'air de préférer Greed.

- Ca t'amuse

- Prends ça pour une vengeance, palmier.

- Ce que t'as dit c'était vrai ?

- Oui tout était vrai. Prends soin de ton petit frère, il a l'air de tenir énormément à toi.

Un autre moment, Envy aurait sûrement dit qu'il n'avait de conseil à recevoir de personne, mais Ed l'avait trop bien manipulé. Sans s'en rendre compte, le blond l'avait emmené là où il voulait qu'il aille, il lui avait tracé une route et Envy l'avait suivit à l'aveuglette. Il avait toujours pensé qu'Edward ne faisait que réagir au quart de tour, en fait il savait également manier la conversation. Il aurait dût avoir la haine, il agissait exactement comme ce satané Greed, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le blond le fixait en souriant et Envy était incapable d'ajouter quoi que se soit au discours ou de le détester. Finalement Alphonse apparu derrière lui, dit au revoir à Wrath qui l'avait suivit, dit au revoir à tout le monde même au palmier, et il rejoignit son frère au dehors. Envy resta encore quelques minutes à regarder la porte de l'entrée fermer.

- Tu vas rester là encore longtemps ?

- Wrath ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux encore dire du mal de Al ?

- Je suis désolé

Le petit faillit tomber sous le choc, Envy s'excusait rarement, tellement rarement que c'était sans doute la première fois que ça arrivait. Son frère se retourna et le regarda :

- J'essaierai d'être moins méchant la prochaine fois.

Wrath lui sourit et se jeta dans ses bras :

- Merci grand frère.

Lust qui assistait à la scène, cachée dans le couloir, eut un petit sourire. Finalement tout c'était arrangé… Enfin presque… Maintenant il restait le problème Greed. Enfin ça irait pour ce soir, elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait pu lui dire le frère de Al, mais il semblait certain que ses paroles avaient eut un impact sur Envy. Alors il existait quelqu'un sur cette planète qui pouvait changer son frère ? Elle décida de garder un œil sur les frères Elric.

Tout était calme, Envy, Wrath et Lust dormaient tous les trois à poings fermés, il faisait nuit, il devait être deux heures, trois heures du matin. Pas un bruit, à part les quelques grincements naturels d'une maison. Et puis soudain, la porte d'entrée se met à claquer, un homme entre chantant a tue tête avec sa voix tonitruante, il n'arrive pas à marcher droit, il s'en moque, il chante encore plus fort. Il a remplacé son sang par de l'alcool, et sa tristesse par des chansons paillarde.

Plus personne ne dormait à cet instant. Lust, Envy et Wrath étaient sortit de leur chambre. La sœur prit les choses en mains :

- Envy, occupe toi de Wrath, je vais faire quelque chose pour celui là.

L'adolescent ne chercha pas à discuter, de toute façon ça l'arrangeait, il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à Greed. Il prit son petit frère par la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

- C'était Greed-grand-frère ?

- Ouais

- Il a encore bu ?

- Sûrement.

Wrath se cala dans les bras d'Envy.

- Je voudrais qu'il arrête

- Il n'arrêtera jamais cet abruti

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ?

- Va savoir, je n'ai jamais compris non plus.

- C'est pour ça que tu le détestes

- Ca fait partie des raisons pour laquelle je le déteste, ouais.

Le plus jeune serra plus fort son frère.

Lust de son côté essaya d'entraîner Greed jusqu'au toilette où il vomit. Il avait arrêté de chanter au moins. Il essaya de se relever, sa sœur du le tenir, lui essuyant la bouche avec un mouchoir comme on ferait à un gosse.

- Greed, ça va ?

- Hm…

Il la regarda avec ses yeux vitreux. Jusque là tout allait bien, il réagissait comme d'habitude quand il revenait complètement soûl. Lust décida d'aller le coucher. Elle passa son bras autour de l'épaule de son aîné histoire de le traîner jusque dans sa chambre, puis elle l'allongea.

- Repose toi maintenant.

Il semblait décidé à l'écouter, fermant les yeux. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner et le laisser là, il se redressa soudainement.

- Où est Envy ?

Lust n'eut pas le temps de répondre Greed était déjà debout et la secouait.

- Où est-il Lust ? Il n'est pas avec Dante hein ? Où est Envy ?

Sa sœur n'arrivait pas à lui expliquer que tout allait bien, Greed n'écoutait rien, puis il commença à hurler le nom de son frère.

- ENVY, ENVYYY

Ce dernier entendait tout et se bouchait les oreilles.

- Je crois que Greed-grand-frère t'appelle

- N'écoute pas Wrath, n'écoute pas.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'appelle ?

- J'en sais rien, je sais pas, il veut peut-être se venger pour ce que je lui ai dis tout à l'heure.

Envy détestait ces cris, il aurait voulu pouvoir s'arracher les oreilles, ne plus rien entendre, jamais. Il détestait son frère, il le haïssait. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi ?

Lust n'eut pas d'autre choix que de frapper Greed. Sa panique augmentait et bientôt elle n'aurait plus réussi à le retenir. Cela calma son frère quelques secondes mais ça lui suffit, elle le prit dans ses bras et serra aussi fort qu'elle pouvait.

- Ecoute moi Greed, Dante est morte, elle ne reviendra plus jamais d'accord ? Alors tout va bien, tout va bien.

- Où est Envy ?

- Envy est avec Wrath dans sa chambre, tout va bien.

- Tu es sûre Lust ?

- Oui Greed, j'en suis sûr, elle est morte, crevée, sous terre, c'est finit, tout est finit, elle ne fera jamais de mal à Envy, et elle ne te fera plus jamais de mal à toi.

- Envy va bien ?

- Envy va bien, oui !

- Je veux le voir, s'il te plaît Lust, je veux voir Envy.

- Tu sais Greed…

- Il me déteste hein ?

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que celui d'acquiescer, Envy aurait refusé de voir Greed, il ne pouvait pas vérifier de lui-même si son frère allait bien. Et comme il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait d'autre choix que de faire confiance à sœur, il s'accrocha à elle comme un homme à la mer s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage et continua de poser des questions, pendant que Lust essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de le rassurer.

- Dante est morte ?

- Oui elle est bien morte

- Envy va bien t'es sûre ?

- Oui il va très bien, il est en très bonne santé, je te le promets.

- Et Wrath comment va Wrath, elle ne s'en est pas pris a lui au moins ?

- Non, Wrath va très bien aussi, il est avec Envy, Envy prends soin de lui ne t'inquiète pas, il n'arrivera plus rien Greed, plus rien, plus jamais, je te le jure.

- Et toi Lust ? Lust elle ne t'a pas frappé

- Non, elle ne me frappera jamais plus, elle est morte Greed, complètement et totalement morte.

- Lust, je suis désolé pour tout, Lust tout est de ma faute, c'est parce que je vous ai laissé seuls Lust.

- Non Greed, tout va bien, tu as toujours été là pour nous, tu nous as toujours protégé.

- Envy…

- Envy va bien.

- Il me déteste parce que je vous ai abandonné

- Tu ne nous as jamais abandonné Greed

- Si ! Je n'étais pas là, je n'étais pas là, elle aurait pu vous faire du mal

- ELLE EST MORTE GREED.

Elle n'avait pas crié parce qu'elle était énervé, elle avait crié parce qu'elle avait mal, qu'est ce que c'était douloureux de voir son grand frère dans cet état. Lui qui riait pour rien, qui semblait toujours s'amuser, allez bien, lui qui les aidait, lui qui s'était sacrifié pour les protéger. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait vraiment tout au fond de lui, voilà tous regrets mis à jour, toutes ses véritables pensés cachés derrières chacun de ses sourires.

- Elle est morte Greed, répéta-t-elle cette fois-ci plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

- Oui, maman est morte tu as raison Lust, maman est morte.

La sœur fondit en larmes. Comment pouvait-il encore dire « maman » ? Lust pleura, parce que Greed ne le ferait pas. Elle pleura parce qu'Envy ne serait pas triste pour lui. Elle pleura pendant que son grand frère se cramponnait à elle. L'aîné avait besoin plus de quiconque de ses petits frères et de sa sœur, et elle en pleura.

- Je ne suis pas un bon modèle Lust hein ?

Elle pleura de plus belle.

- Je fais pleurer ma petite sœur.

- Ce n'est rien Greed, lui assura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux. Et elle ne pu que pleurer plus fort, pourquoi est-ce qu'au final c'était lui qui essayait de la consoler ?

- Je suis désolé, Lust, d'être un si mauvais grand frère.

- Tu es le meilleur grand frère dont on puisse rêver, Greed.

- Tu crois qu'un jour Envy pensera ça ?

- Envy le pensera, j'en suis sûre, laisse lui du temps. Wrath t'adore lui.

Elle renifla, mais ses larmes ne cessèrent pas de couler.

Envy lâcha ses oreilles, les cris avaient cessés.

- Ca va Wrath ?

- Oui et toi ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Tu crois que Greed-grand-frère va mieux ?

- J'en sais rien et je m'en fous.

Mais Wrath lui voulait savoir, après tout il était son aîné, et même si Envy le détestait, lui il le trouvait drôlement chouette, il était un peu comme un papa rigolo et Wrath l'adorait. Il descendit du lit.

- Où tu vas Wrath ?

- Je veux voir Greed-grand-frère

- Reste ici

- Non je veux le voir.

Envy se leva pour l'empêcher de quitter la pièce, mais le petit se crispa sur la poignée de la porte ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon.

- D'accord Wrath tu peux aller le voir

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait voir, mais Envy refusait d'y aller également. Il ne voulait pas voir Greed, un point c'est tout.

Le petit laissa ses pas le guider, il finit par retrouver son grand frère et sa sœur dans les bras l'un de l'autre au milieu de la chambre de Greed.

- Greed-grand-frère ?

Quand ils virent Wrath, Lust et lui se lâchèrent, et l'aîné essaya de tenir debout et de masquer qu'il était saoul, de toute façon ça allait un peu mieux. Il s'accroupit devant le petit et lui caressa la tête :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Wrath, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Je suis désolé c'est ma faute.

- Tu vas bien ?

Greed lui fit un grand sourire.

- Ca va très très bien.

Wrath leva la tête vers sa sœur qui essuyait tant bien que mal ses larmes.

- Tu pleures Lust ?

- N… Non, j'ai juste un rhume.

Greed souleva précautionneusement son cadet et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Et toi Wrath tu vas bien ?

- Pourquoi tu bois Greed-grand-frère ?

- Parce que je suis un idiot, il ne faut surtout pas m'imiter d'accord ?

Wrath l'entoura de ses bras et lui fit un câlin.

- Je t'aime Greed-grand-frère.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Wrath.

- Et tu aimes grand frère aussi ?

- Oui j'aime aussi Envy, et Lust également, tous les trois vous êtes ma famille et je vous aime.

- Alors tu ne vas pas disputer grand frère parce qu'il a été méchant ?

- Non je ne vais pas le disputer.

- Pourquoi tu criais contre lui tout à l'heure ?

- Parce que je m'inquiétais, c'est tout, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne disputerai pas Envy.

- Tu jures ?

- Je te le promets Wrath.

Lust regardait ses deux frères et sourit. Elle les entoura les deux de ses bras, heureuse de les avoir. Il manquait juste une personne à ce tableau, un personne qui était restée seule dans sa chambre, les trois le savaient et sentaient comme un poids dans leur estomac.

Envy, lui, était allongé la lumière éteinte et essayait de percevoir des sons, mais n'entendait rien. Il se sentait mal, cette nuit avait été mouvementée, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais chaque fois que Greed revenait dans cet état, il rêvait de le faire disparaître. Sans Greed tout irait beaucoup mieux. Un grand frère, ça ? Tu parles, juste une loque qu'essayait de sauver les apparences c'est tout. Et en plus il lui volait SON frère et SA sœur. Jaloux il serra les poings.

- Si tu pouvais crever, tu me rendrais bien service.

- Wouah Envy, tu viens en cours maintenant ?

- La ferme Minus, c'est bien toi qui voulait que je vienne non ?

- QUI EST SI PETIT PAS PLUS GROS QU'UN GRAIN DE RIZ ?

Envy lui fit un sourire méchant et précisa :

- Je parle de toi bien évidemment.

Il regarda Edward s'énerver, et se sentit mieux. Il avait très peu et très mal dormi, mais voir ce blond s'exciter pour si peu, lui tenir tête, le scruter avec énervement de ses grands yeux dorés lui permit de penser à autre chose. Il ignorait pourquoi, ou peut-être préférait-il ne pas savoir, ce petit agissait comme un calmant sur lui, mais il comptait bien en profiter, et tant pi si c'était au détriment d'Ed.

- Eh le nabot !

- QUI EST UN NABOT ICI ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à rattraper les cours ?

Le blond se retrouva prit au dépourvu, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Envy lui demande un truc pareil.

- T'es malade ?

- Non

- Alors pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- C'est bien toi mister délégué qui m'a dit que tu pourrais m'aider si je voulais

- Euh bah oui

- Alors je te le demande.

- Okay Envy, si tu veux. Mais je dois te demander quelque chose en retour.

Pendant un court instant, il se dit qu'il aurait dut s'en douter, personne ne donne rien gratuitement, et fut déçu.

- Je voudrais que tu sois sérieux, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu n'y mets pas du tien.

Mais juste pendant un instant. Envy acquiesça.

- Merci le nain

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN NAIN, CRETIN DE PALMIER.

Greed prit un jour de congé. Pour deux raisons : un affreux mal de crâne lui tanguait le cerveau, et il n'était pas d'humeur. Il avait honte pour ce qui s'était passé la veille, il n'oserait plus regarde Lust en face. Cette dernière était partit à la fac assez tôt de toute manière alors pour l'instant il avait un peu de répit. Putain ! Mais quel grand frère minable il faisait. Le pire c'est que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait et même si chaque fois il se disait que c'était la dernière, il se sentait trop faible pour dire non à l'alcool. Il n'avait pas croisé Envy, heureusement, ce dernier le détestait déjà, qu'est ce que ça devait être maintenant ? Seulement Wrath qui était venu lui dire bonjour avant de partir à l'école. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas repenser à tout ça, surtout essayant de ne pas repenser à avant, quand Dante était vivante. Heureusement qu'il avait mal au crâne cela limitait plutôt ses fonctions, et il avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur. Il resta allongé au moins jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi avant de tenter de se lever. Il alla prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, cela lui remit un peu la tête en place. Puis finalement il se prépara à manger, regarda les dégâts dans la salle à manger, puis décida de s'asseoir ailleurs puisque c'était devenu impraticable ici. Il s'installa donc sur le divan, calant l'assiette sur ses genoux et mangea. Il était toujours là quand Envy, qui revenait du lycée, fit son apparition dans la pièce. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant, et l'adolescent fit immédiatement demi-tour. Greed se releva :

- Envy attend

L'autre s'arrêta.

- Je voudrais te dire quelque chose…

Suspicieux il se retourna vers son frère et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- S'il te plaît écoute moi.

Il fit un geste impatient qui voulait dire « dépêche toi de me dire ». Greed ferma les yeux, c'était l'occasion de tout lui raconter, lui dire la vérité, tout déballer, ouais et Envy lui pardonnerait peut-être. Mais il s'arrêta avant même de commencer. Il voulait gagner l'amour de son petit frère, pas sa pitié. Alors il n'avoua rien du tout. Se contentant de dire :

- Je suis désolé pour hier soir.

Envy baissa la tête en soupirant, puis se retourna de nouveau fixant le couloir.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude maintenant.

Greed fut surpris, il pensait que son petit frère lui en voudrait vraiment.

- Tu m'en veux pas ?

- Non, je m'en fous. En fait tu devrais même boire plus souvent

Puis se tournant une dernière fois vers son aîné, il lui fit une bouille des plus mignonnes, une tête de chibi adorable, un sourire qui rendrait n'importe qui complètement gaga, puis il dit :

- Comme ça tu mourras peut-être plus vite

Et sur ses dernières paroles il repartit. Greed accusa le coup, se rassit, et continua de manger. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou rester silencieux. La fourchette tremblait entre ses doigts. Finalement il n'avait plus très faim, il jeta la nourriture, nettoya ses couverts, puis sortit de la maison. Il voulait juste prendre l'air, mais ses pas finirent par le conduire juste devant un bar, presque instinctivement. Il regarda à l'intérieur, restant sur le pas de la porte, ne voulant pas entrer. Non il ne voulait pas et surtout il ne devait pas, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne commanderait pas un jus de fruits après avoir passé cette porte. Il essaya de penser à ses patients, tous l'écoutaient, tous faisaient comme il disait, et certains avaient finis par s'en sortir, pourtant Greed n'était pas vraiment qualifié pour ce métier, il n'avait pas fais d'études, il n'avait pas pu en faire plutôt, et lui-même était un problème. Il avait ouvert ce cabinet complètement à l'arrache, comme ça, juste pour voir, il n'était pas dans les normes et il s'en foutait, en fait ça marchait plutôt bien. C'était surtout du bouche à oreille, mais il avait de plus en plus de « clients ». Envy avait sûrement raison c'était plus une secte qu'un métier, il était un gourou qui détenait la vérité et les gens le suivaient aveuglément. Il leur aurait dit de faire des choses absurdes tel que « mettez votre fer à repasser dans le frigo, cela fera augmenter votre chance », et bien le patient aurait tout simplement obéit. Cependant il était un psy efficace malgré tout, et l'ironie n'en était que plus grande. Il aidait les autres, sans être capable de s'en sortir lui-même. Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, quand une femme se cramponna à lui.

- Bonjour monsieur, dites je vous regardes depuis tout à l'heure ça vous dirait de boire un verre avec moi ?

Il la regarda : poitrine généreuse, beau visage, merveilleuses jambes. Bref le genre de femme tout à fait mettable. Il lui fit un sourire de dragueur :

- Mais bien sûr mademoiselle.

Et elle l'entraîna en gloussant dans le bar.

A suivre…

Greed :… Je suis pas si merveilleux

L'autatrice : mais si tu l'es

Greed : bien sûr, mais pas là

L'autatrice : pour moi tu l'es tout le temps

Envy : pitié mais arrêté là

L'autatrice : toi tais toi et fais la poule.


	3. La gentillesse ça sert à rien

**Titre :** Empreinte indélébile

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Envy est mon fils, Greed mon futur mari… Le reste ne m'appartient pas !

**Résumé : **Ed va apprendre à Envy que c'est pas mal la gentillesse

**Couple :** Du Envy/Une chaise à roulette

**Note :** merci jumelle pour ta bêta lecture ! Je te dédie cette fic parce qu'elle t'a plu, parce que c'est aussi grâce à toi que je l'ai écrite, donc voilà merci !

**Note2 :** OOC, UA

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Fanfic-Yami-Yori :** - cette madame c'est… personne.  
- le couple ed/vy un jour –peut-être-

- ah non pas de Wrath/Al dans cette fic.  
**Itemi-chan :** qu'a fait Dante à ses enfants ? Va savoir… ! Sois comblée car enfin le voilà le chapitre 3, y s'est fait attendre je sais. Et je me permet d'écrire des mauvaises fics, y en a pleins d'ailleurs.

**Shadowkan Shai :** Envy est méchant parce que… ! Les cours de rattrapages se passent… Oh et puis tu verras. La famille de Ed ? A part Al ? Pas vraiment.

**Kiku-chan :** ce qu'il a bien pu se passer avec Dante est me semble-t-il une question récurrente, et bien chers lectateurs vous verrez bien. Greed fait beaucoup moins pitié dans celui-ci, enfin il me semble. J'espère bonne lecture.

*****************

Edward brisa le crayon entre ses doigts :

- Impossible tu le fais exprès Envy.

Le dénommé grinça des dents :

- Bien sûr que non, j'y comprends juste rien. C'est vraiment nul les maths.

- Ca fait trente fois qu'on fait le même genre d'exercices et tu n'arrives toujours pas à les faire. Faut que tu m'expliques ce qui débloque chez toi.

- Rien débloque chez moi

- Apparemment si.

- Au moins moi je suis pas petit.

- JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT

- Et ben si, t'es tout petit petit petit, espèce de minus.

Envy se reçu le cahier dans la figure. Edward se leva et commença à quitter la pièce.

- Puisque c'est comme ça démerde toi tout seul.

- Eh attend arrête, reviens.

L'adolescent le rattrapa dans le couloir :

- Aide-moi le nabot !

- QUI EST AUSSI PETIT QU'UN NAIN DE JARDIN MINIATURE ?

- Je vais faire encore plus d'efforts, mais continue de me donner des cours.

Ed le regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Envy, pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup tu tiens tant à t'améliorer alors qu'avant tu t'en foutais complètement ?

- C'est juste…

L'adolescent s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. En fait il ignorait bien pourquoi il faisait ça. Sûrement pas pour avoir de meilleurs notes, ça il s'en foutait. C'est juste… Parce que Ed s'occupait de lui sans rien demander en échange. Mais plutôt se faire passer dessus par un train que rabaisser sa fierté en avouant ça.

- T'as raison le minus, laisse tomber, y a sûrement un truc qui débloque chez moi.

Et il s'éloigna d'Ed. Contre toute attente ce dernier le rejoignit :

- Non, on va continuer jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives… ET JE NE SUIS PAS UN MINUS.

Puis il tira de force Envy par le bras jusque dans la classe. Ce dernier se laissa entraîner, et ils se rassirent devant la table.

- Bon alors, reprenons depuis le début.

***

Envy et Edward sortaient du lycée ensembles, ayant finit d'étudier.

- Bon t'as compris cette fois-ci ?

- Oui monsieur le délégué

- C'est bien, viens chez moi ce week-end on verra d'autres trucs.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts prit un air désespéré

- Faut que je travaille aussi le week-end ?

- Exactement tu m'as bien compris. Tu pourras emmener Wrath, Al sera content.

Il ronchonna un peu, mais Ed ne semblait pas lui laisser le choix.

- Okay comme tu veux o'chibi

- QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT ??

Envy s'apprêtait à répondre, mais il s'arrêta net, juste à l'entrée des grilles se tenait une personne qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Envy ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Cet enfoiré de Greed était là et l'attendait, alors que ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'était pas rentré. Lust n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter et Wrath le réclamait, Envy lui était bien heureux de pas le voir, mais son frère et sa sœur l'énervaient à toujours penser à ce pauvre débile. Il était là lui, c'était largement suffisant, personne n'aurait dût avoir besoin de Greed.

- Eh Envy ? Répéta Ed, mais le dénommé ne l'entendait pas.

Son aîné l'avait vu et s'approchait de lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait le chercher au lycée ? Envy eut tôt fait de comprendre en le voyant trébucher, cet enfoiré était encore complètement bourré, et il OSAIT venir. L'adolescent serra les poings, puis finit par prendre la manche de Ed.

- Viens !

Et il se mit à courir dans le sens opposé, entraînant de force avec lui le délégué. Greed le regarda partir, se releva.

- Merde putain de cailloux.

Il s'épousseta et regarda son frère s'enfuir, il n'aurait jamais dut écouter cette bonne femme, sous l'alcool elle avait réussi à le faire parler, il n'avait pas tout dit, mais il s'était plaint des problèmes avec son frère. Et elle s'était crue bonne conseillère en lui disant d'aller le voir au lycée. Greed aurait tellement aimé croire qu'Envy serait content de le revoir, surtout après son absence, heureux également qu'il vienne le chercher à l'école, mais c'était l'alcool qui lui avait fait croire ce genre de trucs, pas autre chose. Bien sûr là il était complètement à jeun, s'il avait trébuché c'est juste parce qu'il avait encore mal au crâne. Bon qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Est-ce qu'il essayait de poursuivre son frère ou pas ? De toute façon maintenant qu'il était là autant que ça soit pour quelque chose, il partit donc en direction de là où Envy s'était enfuit, entraînant avec lui un petit blondinet.

Envy reprenait sa respiration, Ed, aussi. Ils étaient de nouveau dans la classe où ils étudiaient plus tôt.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris Envy ?

L'adolescent ne su pas quoi répondre. Il avait entraîné Edward avec lui sans trop savoir pourquoi, juste par instinct, sans doute n'avait-il pas envie que le blond voit son frère.

- C'est l'homme qu'on a vu qui te fait peur ?

- Il ne me fait pas peur !

- Alors pourquoi tu t'es enfui ?

- Parce que je le déteste.

- C'est qui ?

- C'est … C'est…

- C'est ?

- C'est personne.

Il ne pouvait pas dire à Edward que cette chose alcoolique était son grand frère. Greed qui les avait rattrapé et qui se tenait derrière le mur entendit, et baissa les yeux.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, oublie ce type.

- Même si tu me le demandes ça risque d'être compliqué.

- O'chibi fais un effort

- COMMENT TU M'AS APPELE ENCORE ?

- O'chibi

- COMBIEN DE FOIS FAUT-IL QUE JE TE LE REPETE ? JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !

Greed continuait d'écouter, c'est lui où Envy semblait s'amuser ?

- Il va falloir que tu admettes la vérité O'chibi, tu es un tout petit nain

- SALETE D'ENFOIRE DE PALMIER TU VERRAS QUAND JE SERAI GRAND !

Le dit palmier eut un sourire un peu sadique. Sans s'en rendre compte il avait complètement oublié Greed, tellement le petit était facile à embêter.

- Ooh tu me fais peur minus

- Tu verras !

- Même si tu grandis pour moi tu seras toujours le même nabot

- Et toi tu seras toujours un palmier

- O'chibi

- Palmier

Greed retrouva son sourire, oh oui lui qui disait à Envy de se trouver une petite amie, il n'aurait jamais pensé que son frère préférerait peut-être un garçon.

- Mon tout petit Ed

- Je ne suis pas ton Ed ET JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !

Sûrement que l'adolescent ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il était clair que ce Ed lui plaisait, et si ce n'était pas par amour, il avait au moins son amitié. Il murmura pour lui-même

- Intéressant toi qui disait n'avoir besoin de rien, ni de personne…

Et comme son frère ne se bougerait jamais de lui-même, il allait falloir qu'il lui donne un coup de main. Il se frotta doucement les mains et s'en alla. Même si ce môme le détestait, Greed avait bien envie de le rendre un peu heureux, au moins une fois…

***

- Eh Vyvy, alors tu vas retrouver une petite amie ?

- Ta gueule, et m'appelle pas Vyvy, je vais juste voir l'aîné Elric il veut qu'on bosse.

C'était samedi après-midi et Envy s'apprêtait à partir, tenant son petit frère par la main :

- Vous y aller à pied ?

- On va prendre le bus.

- Je peux vous emmenez, ça sera plus simple.

- C'est hors de question.

Mais Wrath applaudit :

- Si Greed-grand-frère emmène nous, je déteste le bus.

Cela mit Envy face à un dilemme, soit il devait se taper Greed et monter dans sa voiture, soit il laissait Wrath aller avec Greed et lui prendrait le bus ce qui signifiait qu'il laissait son petit frère au mains de ce pervers alcoolique. Bon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- T'as intérêt à conduire prudemment

- Pas de problème Vyvy

- Et appelle moi Envy !

Greed lui sourit, et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois dans la voiture de l'aîné.

- Au fait ils habitent où ces frères Elric ?

- On va t'indiquer le chemin, allez démarre.

Envy s'impatientait, il était sur le siège de devant à côté du grand, et il avait hâte de le quitter. Le psy démarra. Durant le trajet il essaya de faire la conversation, mais seul Wrath répondait, Envy l'épaule posé sur la portière regardait par la vitre.

- ENVY !!

Il sursauta et se tourna vers Greed.

- Qu'est ce qu'il ya ?

- C'est par où ?

- Ah… Euh…

Envy regarda où ils étaient, puis finit par indiquer le chemin au conducteur.

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

- A rien, fiche moi la paix.

- Raconte tout à ton grand frère Greed

- T'es pas mon frère.

Il freina brusquement si bien qu'Envy se retrouva le nez dans le tableau de bord.

- Putain qu'est ce qui te prends Greed ?

Mais il ne répondit pas à sa question s'occupant de Wrath derrière.

- Ca va Wrath ?

- Oui, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- Wrath, tu veux bien te boucher les oreilles s'il te plaît ?

Le cadet obéit. Greed se retourna vers Envy.

- Tête de con.

- Quoi ?

- Sale gosse mal élevé

- A qui la faute ?

- Pas la mienne en tout cas.

- Non à peine.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a t'es jaloux parce que la mère s'occupait que de moi ?

- Non, je m'en fous de cette vieille.

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors…

Le plus âgé le regardait au travers de ses lunettes de soleil, mais même comme ça il pouvait sentir l'énervement dans ses yeux. Envy fronça les sourcils.

- Alors fiche moi la paix.

- Ca répond pas à la question

- Alors merde ! Putain Greed, elle n'en avait que pour toi, elle passait devant Lust sans jamais la voir ou alors pour la frapper, quand à nous sans la frangine on aurait finit par crever de faim parce qu'elle nous négligeait.

- …

- Toi par contre, t'avais tout, le couvert, les cadeaux, les câlins

La gorge de Greed se serra, trop de câlins.

- Quand elle parlait aux voisins elle ne parlait que de toi, nous on était juste là comme les meubles. Maintenant qu'elle est crevée tu veux jouer le grand frère et tu crois qu'on va l'accepter ?

- …

- Ecoute moi, Lust et Wrath c'est ma sœur et mon frère, pas les tiens. C'est moi qui ai joué le rôle du frère tout le temps, pourquoi t'essayes d'apparaître maintenant hein ?

Greed soupira.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre

- Vas-y explique on verra

- J'ai envie de vivre avec ma famille.

- Ben c'est trop tard Greed, fallait y penser avant, mais t'étais trop heureux pour nous voir non ? La vieille doit te manquer, tu dois rêver qu'elle revienne, comme ça t'aurais pas besoin de me supporter.

- Tu te trompes

- Quoi ?

Il resta quelques secondes silencieux, ne faisant pas attention au bouchon qu'il était entrain de créer pour s'être arrêté au milieu du chemin.

- Merci d'avoir prit soin de Wrath et Lust.

- Qu'est ce que tu me chantes ?

- Rien je te remercie c'est tout.

- …

- T'es mon petit frère Envy, que tu le veuilles ou pas.

- La seule chose qu'on a en commun c'est notre sang.

- Tu es MON frère bordel de merde

- Et ben toi tu ne seras jamais mon frère !

Greed serra plus fort le volant. Tout ça, toutes ses conneries il connaissait, Dante qui s'occupait que de lui, qui castaignait Lust chaque fois qu'elle pouvait, qui ignorait ses autres gamins, putain tout ça il le savait. Est-ce que ça devait le priver d'un frère ?

- Petite teigne.

- Exactement, mais c'est trop tard maintenant pour regretter, alors démarre, tu fais chier tout le monde.

Il obéit, inutile de discuter, les conducteurs en colère derrière arrêtèrent de klaxonner. Wrath se lâcha les oreilles et Envy retomba dans le silence. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant la demeure des frères Elric. Wrath fit un bisou sur la joue de l'aîné :

- Viens nous chercher ce soir Greed-grand-frère

Puis descendit de la voiture. Envy ne dit rien et ouvrit sa portière.

- Amuse toi bien Vyvy

- La ferme !

- Et prends soin de l'aîné Elric.

Greed se reçu un regard meurtrier auquel il ne prêta pas attention. Il laissa ses frères et repartit.

***

Cela faisait deux heures qu'Edward lui donnait des cours, Envy sentait que son cerveau allait fondre s'il continuait comme ça. En plus à côté il pouvait entendre les rires de Wrath et d'Alphonse, ils en avaient de la chance, eux au moins n'étaient pas obligés de se battre avec cette purée de physique incompréhensible.

- Minus, tu ne veux pas faire une pause

- Pas si tu m'appelles Minus

- Tu préfères O'chibi ?

Ed lui donna un coup sur le crâne.

- Hors de question de faire une pause, tiens fais ses exercices.

Envy poussa un grand soupire :

- Tu veux me tuer le petit

- QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL SE NOIT DANS UNE FLAQUE D'EAU ?

Le garçon aux cheveux verts ne chercha même pas à répondre, prit les exercices et essaya de les comprendre. Il se prit tellement la tête dessus qu'il ne remarqua même pas la disparition d'Edward. En fait c'est uniquement quand il revint, qu'Envy comprit qu'il s'était absenté. L'aîné Elric avait préparé deux chocolats chauds et monté des gâteaux.

- Tiens.

Le palmier ne se fit pas prier deux fois, prit une tasse d'une main et engouffra des gâteaux dans sa bouche de l'autre.

- Merchi vraichment tu m'chauves, ch'en pouvaich pluch

Puis avala une gorgée de chocolat pour avaler le tout, bu trop vite, s'étouffa, s'étrangla et finit par reprendre contenance tout ça en l'espace de quelques secondes. Edward se retint d'exploser de rire et lui tendit un torchon :

- Tiens essuie toi !

Envy obéit. Edward s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, avec son chocolat et quelques gâteaux.

- AAAH ça va mieux !! Merci O'chibi

- Je vais te balancer ma tasse dans la tronche.

Le palmier lui lança un petit sourire.

- Okay okay, Ed le grand.

- Voilà tu commences à comprendre Envy.

Et le blond se leva pour lui caresser la tête :

- Tu devrais m'appeler comme ça plus souvent, ça te rend plus sympathique.

Envy ne put rien répondre, il était complètement paralysé. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne personne ne lui avais jamais ébouriffé les cheveux, ce geste l'avait plus que surpris, mais étrangement il avait aimé, il aurait voulu qu'Ed recommence, seulement il ne lui aurait pas demandé pour tout l'or du monde.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Envy tu fais une drôle de tête ?

L'adolescent se renfrogna :

- Rien du tout.

Puis pour ne plus avoir à répondre il recommença à boire. Edward n'insista pas et se rassit. Le silence demeura, après tout le plus souvent quand ils se parlaient ça finissait en éclat de voix, il n'y avait qu'en étudiant qu'ils discutaient normalement, sauf que les cours ne pouvaient pas réellement être définis comme une conversation. Du coup ils ignoraient bien de quoi parler. C'est Al qui débarqua dans la chambre qui les aida.

- Grand frère ? Vous avez finis de travaillez ?

- On fait une pause, qu'est ce que tu veux Al ?

- Wrath peut rester dormir à la maison ce soir ?

Ed allait donner son accord, mais Envy répondit plus vite que lui :

- Non il ne peut pas.

Alphonse prit un air triste :

- Ah d'accord, tant pis.

Mais l'aîné Elric ne se laissa pas faire :

- Pourquoi ton frère ne pourrait pas rester ?

- Parce que la place de mon frère est à la maison

- Attend on va rien lui faire

- Ce n'est pas le problème

Le blond retroussa ses lèvres :

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

- Mon frère rentre avec moi.

- Oh je vois tu ne veux pas être séparé de lui.

Envy fixa intensément le sol :

- Depuis qu'on est petit…

- Vous n'avez jamais été séparé, je comprends. Al et moi c'est pareil.

Alphonse regarda Envy, puis eut une idée :

- Tu n'as qu'à rester ici aussi.

L'adolescent aux cheveux verts releva les yeux vers Al :

- Pourquoi tu voudrais que je reste ici ?

Edward prit le relais :

- Si tu restes, Wrath aussi non ?

- Mais pourquoi je devrais rester ici ?

Le blond hocha la tête de droite à gauche un peu désespéré :

- Et bien parce que je t'invite.

- Tu m'invites ?

- Oui

- Je peux rester ?

- Bien sûr.

- Ah.

- Alors ?

- D'accord.

Alphonse cria de joie et sauta au cou de son frère pour le remercier.

- Ahhh Al tu m'écrabouilles.

Puis il s'approcha de Envy et se retint difficilement de le prendre également dans ses bras, à la place il lui serra énergiquement la main :

- Merci Envy, c'est vraiment super chouette de ta part.

Puis Alphonse quitta la pièce, tout joyeux.

- Il est souvent comme ça ton frère ?

- Seulement quand il est vraiment heureux. Il a l'air de beaucoup apprécier Wrath.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

- Ce que Wrath peut trouver à quelqu'un comme Al.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a de mal Al ?

- Il est gentil.

Edward explosa de rire :

- Mais en quoi c'est mal ?

- Je pensais pas que Wrath aurait besoin d'un tel ami.

- Et bien tu t'es trompé. Tu sais la gentillesse ne fait de mal à personne.

- Tu parles.

Le blond se leva de sa place, posa sa tasse vide sur le bureau puis prit la chaise (qui était à roulette) où était assit Envy et la poussa jusqu'à la porte.

- Eh qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer que la gentillesse c'est chouette.

Le palmier aurait bien voulu refuser, mais Edward le poussait de nouveau, continuant ainsi jusque dans la chambre de son petit frère.

- Al, on va faire un jeu tous les quatre.

- Super grand frère, très bonne idée.

- Mais d'abord Envy, tu devrais appeler chez toi.

Edward lui prêta son portable, et le palmier composa le numéro. C'est –hélas- Greed qui répondit :

- Allô

- Wrath et moi on reste chez les frères Elric ce soir, voilà, salut.

Et il raccrocha ne laissant pas le temps à Greed de dire quoi que se soit. Ed s'en étonna

- Et bien c'était plutôt rapide.

- Pas envie de parler avec un abruti.

- Même pas vrai Greed-grand-frère n'est pas un abruti il est très intelligent, s'insurgea Wrath

- Oui ben… Comment tu sais que c'était lui ?

- Ce n'était pas dur à deviner.

Bon c'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas dit de Lust qu'elle était « un abruti » et qui pouvait-il y avoir d'autre dans leur maison que Greed pour être traité ainsi par Envy ?

- Je vois que t'as des problèmes avec ton frère

- Ca te regarde pas le nabot.

- JE VAIS T'ECARTELER LE PALMIER !

Al se mit entre les deux :

- Du calme.

Edward essaya de reprendre contenance mais il fallut qu'Envy continue :

- Tiens même ton petit frère est plus grand que toi, ça prouve bien que t'es un nain.

- AL LAISSE MOI LE TUER, JE VAIS LUI FAIRE BOUFFER LE PARQUET !!

Alphonse dut retenir son frère, pendant qu'Envy lui faisait des grimaces. Wrath regardait la scène en silence, puis soudain il s'exclama :

- Grand frère est amoureux de Ed.

Silence de mort. Un ange passe. Seul un grand boum résonne dans la pièce, le cadet Elric venant de brusquement lâcher son frère qui par la même s'est écroulé. Envy ouvre et referme la bouche, puis finit par dire :

- Ca ne va pas Wrath ? Pourquoi tu dis des absurdités pareilles ?

Son petit frère haussa les épaules.

- Mais pourtant tu embêtes beaucoup Ed.

- Embêter n'est pas aimer. Se justifia Envy, et puis qui aimerait un nabot ?

Edward qui était resté silencieux jusque là recommença à s'énerver :

- QUI EST LE NABOT ???

- Et bien moi je dis que tu es amoureux, grand frère !

Envy ne savait plus quoi faire. Lui, amoureux ? Alors là c'était complètement impossible. Okay Ed était drôle à embêter, mais c'était tout, rien de plus. Wrath avait simplement trop d'imagination, ou alors c'était Greed qui lui avait soufflé des idées stupides comme celles-ci. Il s'expliqua au concerné :

- Ecoute Ed, mon frère imagine n'importe quoi, je sais pas pourquoi il dit ça, mais c'est une énorme connerie.

Envy ne savait pas comment se justifier autrement, lui dire qu'il le détestait ? Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Non il ne détestait pas Edward, mais de là à l'aimer il y avait une chaîne de montagnes et trois géants gouffres à traverser.

- C'est bon Envy, panique pas comme ça, je sais bien que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, lui certifia Ed.

Pour un peu il aurait soupiré de soulagement. Wrath allait insister mais Al l'en empêcha et lui chuchota quelque chose, l'autre s'arrêta donc. Pour changer l'atmosphère, Ed claqua ses mains :

- Bon faisons le jeu.

- Et c'est quoi ton jeu le nain ?

Le blond fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu :

- Et bien…. On attache Envy sur une chaise et on le chatouille jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Et le palmier n'eut pas le temps de bouger, déjà trois personnes lui sautaient dessus et le tenaient.

- Non, non arrêtez, non.

Mais il se retrouva attaché à une chaise. Panique. Il avait un grave, TRES grave problème, Envy était hyper chatouilleux, surtout sous la plante des pieds. Ouais bon il avait toujours essayé de le cacher, mais là il ne tiendrait jamais. Surtout pas si les trois se mettaient à le chatouiller en même temps.

- Dis Envy, c'est moi où t'as l'air complètement effrayé ?

Effrayé lui ? Jamais. Bon okay un peu, mais il ne le dirait pas. Ed lui enleva ses chaussettes et passa un doigt sous son pied, Envy serra les dents.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu penses de mon jeu hmm ?

Il commença à chatouiller un pied. Le palmier ne tiendrait pas très longtemps, il avait déjà envie de se tortiller de tous les côtés pour que la torture s'arrête. En plus Wrath vint à la rescousse de Ed et joua avec l'autre pied. Envy ne voulait pas flancher, il se mordit les lèvres, si seulement il trouvait un moyen pour que ça s'arrête, si seulement…

- Bon stop grand frère, c'est pas très gentil tu sais.

- Oh je sais mais Envy a dit que la gentillesse ça ne servait à rien.

Al choppa d'une main Ed et de l'autre Wrath et les recula.

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

Puis il alla détacher Envy, et pour un peu ce dernier se serait bien jeté dans ses bras pour le remercier, il n'en fit rien évidemment, mais ce fut un terrible soulagement.

- Il n'est pas drôle ton jeu Ed, trouvons autre chose.

Et sur ce Al lui balança un oreiller dans la tête. Cela tourna très vite en bataille d'oreiller, entre temps Envy fut détaché et tous se balancèrent des coussins. Wrath était complètement mort de rire, et jamais Envy ne l'avait vu aussi heureux. Il avait dut sauter un épisode, omis quelque chose, un détail qu'il n'avait pas dut comprendre. Le pire c'est que lui aussi sentait l'envie de rire en lui, il se retenait de toutes ses forces, mais il s'amusait, oh oui bordel qu'est ce qu'il s'amusait. Et c'était sans doute la première fois.

Finalement peut-être que la gentillesse avait du bon.

Le dîner préparé par Trisha, la mère des frères Elric fut succulent, et Envy tomba amoureux de la mousse au chocolat. Son petit frère s'en fichu partout, se régalant également. Le palmier eut une pensée pour Lust, il espérait que ça allait, et que Greed ne lui donnait pas soucis. A la fin du repas il en restait encore un peu et Envy le regardait goulûment.

- Tu peux en reprendre si tu veux Envy. Lui dit Trisha en souriant.

Ce dernier fit un signe négatif de la tête, mais continua de fixer le plat.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais Envy ? Insista la mère.

Il ne répondit rien. Ce n'est que quand Ed, Al et son petit frère quittèrent la cuisine sur un signe discret de Trisha qu'il finit par demander d'une voix toute basse, rapide et finissant dans un murmure :

- Est-ce que je pourrai ramener les restes de mousse au chocolat à la maison pour ma sœur Lust s'il vous plaît ?

La jeune femme accepta, amusé du comportement de ce garçon. Ed qui l'attendait derrière la porte se retint d'exploser de rire, en fait Envy se montrait désagréable, mais il semblait qu'il n'était qu'un gosse timide. Même sans le voir, il l'imaginait très bien se tortiller sur la chaise, et l'aîné Elric en fut très heureux. Dans le fond il s'était toujours douté qu'Envy ne montrait qu'une façade de lui, un peu comme une sorte de protection, il ignorait un peu pourquoi, mais il se donna un but : détruire cette façade et rencontrer le véritable Envy.

A suivre…

Greed : je suis beau

L'autatrice : certes.

Envy : t'es beau quand tu te la fermes

Greed : je suis classe

L'autatrice : j'approuve

Envy : pff

Greed : je suis parfait

L'autatrice : OUIIIIII


	4. C'est pas de la jalousie

**Titre :** Empreinte indélébile

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Envy est mon fils, Greed mon futur mari… Le reste ne m'appartient pas !

**Résumé : **Un ami, juste un ami… Mais depuis quand tu as un ami Envy ?

**Couple :** Envy/un oreiller et Ed/le même oreiller

**Note :** merci jumelle pour ta bêta lecture ! Je te dédie cette fic parce qu'elle t'a plu, parce que c'est aussi grâce à toi que je l'ai écrite, donc voilà merci !

**Note2 :** OOC, UA

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Lenne :** merci, contente que tu l'as trouve original (alors qu'au final ça ressemble plus à une schoolfic qu'autre chose).

**Fanfic-yami-yori :** bien sûr que Wrath est trop mignon, ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est même tout à fait normal en fait. Envy timide ça par contre c'est pas normal du tout du tout, mais bon on va dire qu'on n'a rien remarqué. T'inquiète Dante est bien au fond de sa tombe et c'est pas plus mal.

**Kiku-chan :** ouiiii vive les gens qui s'amusent, même quand ils ne vont pas ensembles !!

*****************

Wrath était allongé sur un matelas au sol juste à côté du lit de Al, et tous deux parlaient activement. Puis la conversation finit par tourner sur un sujet plus sérieux.

- Dis moi Wrath, pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que ton frère est amoureux du mien ?

Sans réfléchir l'autre répondit :

- Parce que ça me paraît tellement évident.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ben grand frère s'est toujours occupé de nous, Lust et moi, mais c'est tout, pour lui les autres êtres humain ça servait à rien, même pas Greed-grand-frère. Il n'a jamais été gentil avec personne, soit il ignorait les gens, soit il leur donnait des ordres, mais avec ton frère il est gentil.

- Il le cherche beaucoup je trouve

- C'est sa manière d'être gentil. Peut-être qu'il n'arrive juste pas à s'exprimer, même avec toi tu te souviens ? Il était complètement méprisant et bien c'est comme ça qu'il est d'habitude avec les gens. Pas avec ton frère, avec ton frère on dirait vraiment qu'il s'amuse, c'est comme s'il était un autre frère pour moi, un frère gentil.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais est-ce qu'il ne le prends pas tout simplement comme un ami ?

Wrath se mit assit.

- Je ne sais pas trop, mais quand je l'ai vu je n'ai pas pensé à « c'est son ami » mais à « il est amoureux ». Ca doit être un truc entre frère. Peut-être que je me trompe, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que grand frère est amoureux.

Al sourit.

- En tout cas mon frère aime beaucoup le tien.

- Tu penses ? Il lui crie beaucoup dessus.

- Oui mais il s'occupe énormément d'Envy, je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, mais en tout cas c'est au moins de l'amitié.

- Ca serait bien s'il était aussi amoureux, je voudrais que mon frère soit heureux un peu. Il est toujours tout seul, même à la maison, il s'occupe de Lust et moi, mais il reste quand même trop à l'écart, il oublie aussi qu'il a que seize ans et qu'il devrait un peu s'amuser mais il a trop peur de s'attacher, il pense que je m'en rends pas compte parce que je suis plus jeune que lui, mais bon.

Honnêtement le cadet Elric ne savait pas s'il aurait trouvé ça bien qu'Ed soit amoureux d'Envy, mais dans tous les cas il n'avait pas à choisir ou à décider, et Wrath, lui, semblait le souhaiter. Bah après tout, qui vivra verra.

***

- Envy

- Quoi ?

- Raconte moi tout, comment t'es tombé amoureux de moi ?

Le blond se reçu un coussin dans la tronche.

- La ferme, si c'est pour dire des conneries.

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans la chambre de l'aîné Elric, tout comme pour Wrath, Edward avait installé un matelas sur le sol où était allongé Envy. Le blond lui redonna le coussin.

- T'as une idée de pourquoi Wrath a dit ça ?

- Aucune, il se fait des idées c'est tout.

- Il est marrant ton petit frère

- Oui.

- Alors j'ai déjà rencontré Wrath, Lust, maintenant il ne reste plus que Greed

- Tu l'as déjà vu une fois

- Oh quand ça ?

- Au lycée

- Hm alors c'était lui la personne que tu fuyais.

Envy resta silencieux.

- Tu le détestes tant que ça ?

- Ouais

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Tu sais pas ?

- Si je sais, mais je vois pas pourquoi je raconterais tout ça à un nain.

- JE VOIS PAS DE NAIN ICI.

- Regarde toi dans un miroir.

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour d'Envy de se prendre un oreiller dans la tronche. Il ne réagit pas, Ed resta silencieux, est-ce que le palmier avait envie de raconter quelque chose ? Apparemment oui parce qu'il commença.

- Avant je l'aimais bien, Greed. Quand j'étais petit, je me rendais pas bien compte, tout ce que je savais c'est que c'était mon grand frère, et donc je l'admirais, en plus comme on n'avait pas vraiment de père, il était un modèle pour moi…

Il s'arrêta, hésitant, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se mettait à raconter ça tout d'un coup ? Et en plus à ce petit type qu'il connaissait à peine ? Pourtant il continua.

- J'adorais aussi Lust, elle s'occupait toujours de moi et de Wrath, c'était elle qui jouait avec nous, qui nous faisait la nourriture tout ça. Je savais bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, par exemple maman ne me parlait jamais et tapait ma sœur, puis elle était toujours à s'occuper de Greed, mais malgré tout j'étais heureux et j'aimais ma famille.

Nouvelle hésitation, où est ce qu'il voulait en venir dans le fond ? Mais il n'arrivait pas à arrêter sa bouche de parler :

- Et puis un jour, je ne devais avoir que quatre ans à peine, j'ai voulu prendre Greed dans mes bras, juste comme ça, c'était mon frère et je voulais lui faire un câlin. J'en faisais tout le temps à Lust et à Wrath, alors à lui aussi je voulais. Ce jour là il sortait de la chambre de maman, il semblait vraiment triste, j'ai pensé qu'elle l'avait engueulé parce qu'il avait fait une bêtise ou je ne sais pas quoi, j'avais une raison de plus de lui faire un câlin, je voulais le consoler pour qu'il aille mieux. Alors je me suis jeté dans ses bras.

Le silence retomba. Edward retenait sa respiration, comme s'il avait peur que le moindre bruit trouble Envy, et l'empêche de raconter la suite.

- Et puis… Il m'a repoussé de toutes ses forces, et je suis tombé la tête la première sur le carrelage. Après ça, il m'a dit de ne plus jamais jamais jamais faire ça sinon il me tuerait. Et il est partit. A partir de là je l'ai détesté.

C'était sa conclusion, alors Edward tenta de relancer la conversation :

- Tu n'as plus jamais essayé de le prendre dans tes bras ?

- Non, puis de toute façon je voulais plus le voir. C'était pas difficile, on le voyait pas souvent, maman l'emmenait partout quand elle partait en voyage, et après quand il a eut quoi 14, 15 ans il quittait toujours la maison pour boire ou se taper des filles, on peut pas dire qu'il a été beaucoup présent.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y avait un truc louche avec ta mère ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben tu me dis qu'elle s'occupait que de lui ? Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

- Juste que c'était l'aîné, c'était le chouchou quoi.

- Ca te suffit comme explication ?

- Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? Elle adorait Greed c'est tout, et elle en avait rien à foutre de nous, peut-être qu'elle avait voulu qu'un gosse et qu'on était que des accidents. J'en sais rien et je m'en fous, cette vieille est morte maintenant et j'ai hâte que Greed la rejoigne.

Edward passa ses mains sous sa tête et regarda fixement le plafond.

- Moi je pense que tu te mens, je suis sûr que y a un truc qui cloche dans cette histoire avec ta mère mais peut-être que t'as juste pas envie de savoir quoi, et puis tu l'aimes bien Greed dans le fond.

De toutes les conneries qu'il avait déjà entendu, celle là était bien la meilleure. Il détestait Greed.

- Tu délires, je le hais.

- Si tu le haïssais vraiment, cette histoire de câlin ne te toucherait pas autant, pas plus que le reste en fait, si tu le haïssais tu ne parlerais pas de lui. J'ai plus l'impression que tu dis que tu le déteste tout ça juste pour t'en convaincre toi-même.

Envy se sentit mal.

- Arrête tes conneries, Ed, je déteste Greed.

- Pourquoi t'as envie que j'arrête hein ? Parce que j'ai touché juste ? Parce que la vérité te dérange ?

- Non arrête, tais toi, je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste.

Edward sauta sur le matelas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à le détester ? Parce que tu pourras rejeter tes propres erreurs sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu trouves pas que c'est trop facile ?

Envy voulait qu'il se la ferme, mais comment le faire taire bordel.

- En fait ce que tu voudrais, ce que tu veux vraiment au fond de toi, c'est qu'il te prenne dans ses bras, une fois.

- Comment tu pourrais le savoir ?

Ed le regarda sans répondre, puis s'approcha posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Envy et l'attira à lui. Sous le choc et la surprise le palmier n'eut aucune réaction.

- Parce que t'en as envie je le sais.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts réalisa soudain ce qu'il se passait, son putain de cœur dans sa putain de poitrine était entrain de battre plus vite et ça c'était hors de question que ça arrive, aussi il repoussa le blond de toutes ses forces.

- Lâche moi arrête, j'ai envie de rien, et surtout pas de ça. Je déteste Greed okay ? Fiche moi la paix.

Edward soupira mais n'insista pas. Ca servait à rien, il avait peut-être touché juste, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'Envy l'admettrait si facilement.

- Zut, je pensais en profiter pour te faire des cochonneries cette nuit, mais apparemment tu n'es pas aussi amoureux que ton frère le pense.

- Débile.

Ed lui sourit, puis lui caressa la tête. Comme la première fois, Envy aurait voulu que ça dure, que le blond recommence, mais comme la première fois il ne dit rien.

- T'es marrant Envy.

- Hein quoi ?

- T'as l'air d'adorer que je te caresse la tête, on dirait que tu vas te mettre à ronronner.

Et mince pourquoi fallait-il que ce gars soit si clairvoyant.

- Tu veux que je recommence ?

Envy dut se retenir pour ne pas répondre oui.

- Dégage, je suis pas un chat.

Pourtant quand Ed revint lui caresser la tête il ne pu pas s'éloigner.

- Attend allonge toi Envy.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Demanda-t-il méfiant

- Ah mais arrête, je délirais tout à l'heure, je vais rien te faire, allonge toi juste.

- Non

- Une fois dans ta vie tu voudrais pas faire confiance à quelqu'un ?

- Pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance ?

- Et bien… Parce que tu m'as raconté certains trucs, parce qu'on est ami, parce que je veux pas te faire de mal.

- On est ami ?

- Ben ouais

- Tu déconnes j'ai pas d'ami.

- Les choses changent, maintenant tu m'as moi, alors allonges toi.

- Non

- T'as peur de moi c'est ça ?

- J'ai pas peur d'un microbe

- Combien de fois je vais te le dire : JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT. Mais si t'as pas peur alors allonge toi.

- Très bien je m'allonge.

Ed s'allongea à côté de lui et le regarda, puis il tendit la main vers sa tête et la caressa doucement. Envy se sentit tout frétillant mais essaya de prendre un air mécontent.

- Ahaha tu aimes vraiment ça hein ?

- Tais toi.

Ca voulait sans doute dire oui, alors le blond continua.

- Ed ?

- Hmm ?

- Il y a une chose que tu aimes ?

- Il y en a des tas.

- C'est quoi la chose que tu préfères ?

- Mon petit frère je pense.

- Comme moi, c'est mon petit frère et ma grande sœur.

- Envy en fait…

- Quoi ?

- Envy en fait tu es vraiment trop mignon.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Je le pense. Mais il faut dire aussi que je dors un peu.

- Alors je peux te dire quelque chose comme si je dormais un peu aussi ?

- Oui vas-y.

- Je suis content d'être ton ami Edward.

Ed lui sourit.

- Moi aussi Envy, moi aussi.

Puis le silence s'installa et tous deux s'endormirent comme ça, couchés l'un en face de l'autre, Ed la main dans les cheveux d'Envy.

***

Sans comprendre de trop ce qui les avait rapproché, après cette nuit là, Envy et Ed ne se côtoyèrent plus seulement que pour les cours. Ils avaient des discussions presque normales, « presque » parce qu'elles étaient souvent entrecoupées des cris du petit hurlant qu'il était grand, le palmier s'amusant à le faire enrager malgré lui. D'un regard extérieur ils avaient tout l'air de deux amis, et ça faisait bizarre à Envy, pourtant il ne fit rien pour s'éloigner. Il était même plutôt content, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait autre chose que rentrer chez lui après le lycée, et d'ailleurs en parlant du lycée c'était bien la première fois également qu'il y allait tous les jours. Et puis il n' y avait pas que ça.

- Regarde Ed, j'ai eut 16 en physique.

Le blond lui prit la feuille, puis lui caressa la tête.

- C'est bien, bon je vois que mes cours te servent à quelque chose.

Edward adorait faire ce geste pour récompenser le palmier, c'est vrai qu'on aurait dit un maître et son chat, mais bon il se foutait de ce que pensait les autres et comme Envy appréciait, il ne se privait pas.

- C'est que y en a dans ta tête O'chibi

- PETIT TOI-MEME.

Les gens qui avaient toujours cru qu'Envy n'était qu'un sale type, furent surpris de voir qu'il s'entendait bien avec le petit délégué de génie de leur classe. Il semblait même plutôt affectueux quand il se déplaçait en compagnie de Ed, par contre quand le blond n'était pas là il était inutile de l'approcher parce qu'il redevenait le gars asocial qu'il était.

Un jour Winry, une blonde en seconde qui ne manquait pas de succès auprès des garçons, mais qui préférait les machines, demanda à Edward, qui était son ami d'enfance et aussi le meilleur, comment il faisait.

- Comment je fais quoi ?

- Pour amadouer Envy

- Ah ! C'est très facile, il suffit de lui caresser la tête et le fauve se transforme en chat ronronnant. Attends, viens je vais te montrer.

Et Ed l'entraîna avec lui dans l'étude où était entrain de réviser le palmier.

- Eh Envy !

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux O'chibi

- QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL SE PERD DANS L'HERBE ???

- Toi bien sûr.

Le blond ignora sa remarque et poussa Winry devant lui :

- Je te présente Winry ma meilleure amie.

Envy la regarda comme s'il allait la fusiller sur place. Pourquoi est-ce que cette fille devait être la meilleure amie de SON ami ?

- Ne fais pas cette Envy, elle ne va pas te bouffer.

Puis il s'approcha et caressa la tête du palmier, ce dernier s'apaisa immédiatement, Winry n'en revint pas. Il suffisait d'un simple geste pour qu'Envy se calme. Elle vint vers lui en souriant.

- Je me présente, je suis Winry

Il la regarda méchamment

- Oui je sais Ed vient de me le dire, je suis pas débile.

Alors elle approcha sa main pour faire le même geste que son meilleur ami. Si quand Ed caressait ses cheveux il se sentait tout pleins de plénitude, quand il sentit la main de cette blonde sur sa tête il eut plutôt envie de mordre, il se releva d'un coup.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ??

- Mais rien, je voulais juste…

- Ne me touche pas !

Winry s'énerva un peu, elle n'avait pas voulu être méchante.

- Eh c'est bon, pas la peine de me parler comme ça

- Qu'est ce que tu dis la moche ?

Ed essaya de calmer le jeu, mais Envy ne l'écouta pas.

- Parle pour toi le laid

- Vieille vache

- Vieux pervers

- Blondasse

- Tu m'énerves !

- Bah c'est ça la moche, et moi tu me gâches la vue.

Winry éclata, et sortit une clé de douze de sa poche puis l'enfonça dans la tronche à Envy. Ed soupira :

- Et voilà je savais que ça allait arriver.

La blonde était satisfaite et se frotta les mains comme après un travail bien fait.

- Non mais tu vas pas bien espèce de cinglée !

- C'est toi qui l'as cherché.

Envy allait la buter cette tarée, mais Ed ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire un geste.

- Envy tu saignes du nez, viens allons à l'infirmerie.

- Non c'est bon, c'est rien.

Il essuya le sang qui coulait avec sa main mais ça ne s'arrêta pas et il en mit partout.

- Viens à l'infirmerie je te dis.

- Mais fiche moi la paix le minus.

Ed lui choppa de force le bras en le serrant fort parce qu'il n'était pas petit non mais, puis le traîna jusqu'à l'infirmerie alors qu'Envy lui criait de le lâcher. Winry resta seule un peu abasourdi par tout ce qui venait de se passer.

- Ce mec a une de ces fiertés mal placées.

Elle rangea sa clé de douze et s'en alla. Ed n'avait qu'à se débrouiller avec lui après tout.

De son côté Envy fut emmené à l'infirmerie et soigné.

- Elle est tarée ta copine

- C'est toi qui l'a énervé, j'ai essayé de te prévenir mais t'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête.

- Pff !

- Allez c'est bon, moi aussi je me suis reçu plusieurs fois des coups d'elle, ça va aller.

Envy fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que t'as, t'es amoureux de cette fille ou quoi ?

Edward ne lui répondit pas et lui caressa la tête avant de s'éloigner.

- Eh Minus, répond !

Le blond leva juste le poing d'un air énervé mais continua sa route. Envy lui couru après :

- Mais répond !!

Pourtant Ed ne lui donna aucune réponse.

***

Envy ronchonnait assit sur son lit. Wrath qui lui tenait compagnie avait beau lui demander ce qui le contrariait, son frère ne répondait pas.

- Allez grand frère dis moi ce qu'il y a ?

- Cette blonde grmbll saleté de blonde hmf

- Qui c'est cette blonde ?

- Ah et puis l'autre là ! Pff

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Mais Envy grommelait et continuait à dire des phrases sans suite. Wrath en eut un peu marre et lui cria après :

- Mais tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive oui ?

Son frère s'arrêta, le regarda un peu étonné, puis :

- Tiens Wrath, depuis quand t'es là ?

- Depuis tout à l'heure, tu m'as pas vu ?

- Hein ? Bah non, je pensais à autre chose.

- A quoi donc ?

Envy poussa un soupir à déraciner un arbre et finit par dire :

- J'ai rencontré la soi-disante meilleure amie de Ed aujourd'hui

- Et ?

- Et elle m'a frappé cette saleté !

- Ah c'est tout. Fit Wrath un peu déçu.

- Non c'est pas tout ! Le nabot n'a pas voulu me dire s'il était amoureux de cette garce.

Wrath retrouva immédiatement sa motivation.

- Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse grand frère ?

- J'en sais rien, simplement ça m'énerve, qu'est ce qu'il lui trouve à cette fille ?

- Peut-être qu'il la trouve jolie et gentille et qu'il…

- IMPOSSIBLE, il ne peut pas être amoureux d'elle, je REFUSE.

- Mais pourquoi ça t'énerve comme ça grand frère ? Demanda Wrath avec son air tout innocent.

- Je ne sais pas, mais rien que d'imaginer qu'il puisse être amoureux d'elle, j'ai envie de crier.

- T'es jaloux ?

Envy tendit les jambes d'un coup et se mit le dos bien droit :

- Je suis pas jaloux.

- On dirait pourtant

- Je ne veux juste pas que Ed sorte avec n'importe qui, il faut lui trouver quelqu'un pour lui.

- Quelqu'un comme toi ?

- Je n'ai pas dis ça. Je parle de quelqu'un de moins violent, cette fille est un vrai danger public.

Wrath allait dire quelque chose, il n'en eut pas le temps, Greed ouvrit la porte et lança :

- Je pense qu'aucune fille ne sera assez bien pour ton Ed si on suit ton raisonnement.

Envy passa du blanc au rouge sans transition et pointa son grand frère du doigt :

- Toi… Qui t'as permis d'écouter aux portes hein ?

- Aaaah Envy tu te défiles, alors j'ai raison.

- Tu as tort ! C'est juste qu'Ed est trop bien pour sortir avec n'importe qui.

- Donc Ed te plaît ?

- JE N'AI PAS DIT CA. Greed casse toi de ma chambre.

Mais il n'en fit rien, il se fit même une place entre Wrath et Envy.

- Greed-grand-frère toi aussi tu penses que grand frère aime Ed ?

- Ah ! Wrath t'es bien mon petit frère, un génie tout comme moi.

Envy se mit debout sur son lit :

- Arrêtez bon sang, vous dites n'importe quoi. Ed est un ami, UN AMI.

Le silence s'installa. Greed le coupa :

- Envy, tu as un ami ?

L'adolescent resta paralysé, il venait de se faire avoir. Greed ne cherchait pas à lui faire dire qu'il était amoureux c'était bien sûr absurde, non il voulait qu'Envy lui avoue qu'il avait un ami, qu'il s'était attaché à quelqu'un. Cet enfoiré l'avait manipulé, et lui il avait couru, il était tombé en pleins dans son piège. Seul Ed aurait du savoir cela, seul Ed aurait du être au courant qu'il était son ami. Il allait lui dire ses quatre vérités à cet emmerdeur de psy qui fouinait partout. Il ouvrit la bouche bien décidé à gueuler, mais c'est ce moment que choisit Wrath pour lui sauter dessus et le prendre dans ses bras.

- Grand frère a un ami !!

Abasourdi il ne bougea pas et laissa son petit frère lui faire un câlin. Greed lui lança un sourire, se leva, puis lui fit un signe de la main avant de quitter sa chambre.

- Je suis tellement heureux que tu ais enfin un ami.

Est-ce que… Greed avait fait ça pour lui ? Impossible. Pourtant, Envy se sentait mieux depuis qu'il traînait avec Ed, comme s'il avait un poids en moins à porter. Est-ce que vraiment l'aîné voulait son bonheur ? Non, non, non Envy ne se laisserait pas avoir, pas comme Lust, pas comme Wrath, il détestait ce pervers alcoolo, même Edward ne lui ferait pas dire le contraire.

- C'est bon Wrath, c'est rien, toi aussi tu as un ami.

- Mais toi grand frère tu es toujours seul ça m'inquiétait, alors si tu penses qu'Edward est ton ami ça me fait plaisir.

Alors comme ça Wrath s'inquiétait pour lui ? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il entoura ses bras autour du plus jeune.

***

Ed lui avait dit de venir à la bibliothèque en début d'après midi pour réviser des formules en chimie. Mais Lust avait tardé à préparer le repas du midi, du coup Envy avait l'impression d'être en retard alors que le blond ne lui avait donné aucun horaire précis. A peine sa sœur l'eut-il servit, qu'il se jetait sur son plat et le dévorait en quelques secondes, s'étouffant à moitié et faisant passer tout ça avec un grand verre d'eau.

- Mais pourquoi tu manges si vite ? L'interrogea sa sœur.

- Ed veut qu'on se voit à la bibliothèque et je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un retardataire. Merci pour le repas, j'y vais salut.

Et Envy disparu de la cuisine, on entendit, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claquer, il était partit. Greed, Lust et Wrath se regardèrent en silence, puis soudainement ils sortirent tous les trois en même temps :

- Il est amoureux.

Et éclatèrent de rire.

- Toi aussi Lust tu t'en doutais ?

- Attend Greed mais c'est écrit en lettres lumineuses sur son front.

Wrath intervint :

- Al me dit que non.

- Pourtant moi ça me paraît évident, affirma Greed

- Moi aussi, continua Lust.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête en signe positif, lui aussi pensait pareil.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on va faire de lui ? Demanda l'aîné un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

- On pourrait lui donner un coup de mains non ? Proposa la frangine.

- Ouiiii moi aussi je veux aider, moi aussi !

- Bon on est tous les trois d'accord alors !

Lust et Wrath acquiescèrent et Greed élargit son sourire.

Envy pendant ce temps courrait jusqu'à la bibliothèque, ignorant tout du marché de sa famille. De toute façon il avait autre chose à penser, Edward devait l'attendre…

A suivre…

L'autatrice : Envy est de plus en plus facile à manipuler, surtout dans ce chapitre je trouve… Vive le ooc t_t *part en chouinant*


	5. Vérité dévoilée

**Titre :** Empreinte indélébile

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Envy est mon fils, Greed mon futur mari… Le reste ne m'appartient pas !

**Résumé : **« De quoi ce mec ? Mais j'm'en fous complètement ! » Ah oui vraiment…

**Couple :** oulà :D On espère du Ed/Vy mais c'est pas gagné

**Note :** merci jumelle pour ta bêta lecture ! Je te dédie cette fic parce qu'elle t'a plu, parce que c'est aussi grâce à toi que je l'ai écrite, donc voilà merci !

**Note2 :** OOC, UA

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**makashi60 :** bon ben voilà enfin la suite, en espérant que tu te plonges également dedans (même si je la trouve super mal écrite m'enfin).

**Fanfic-yami-yori :** pauuuuvre winry , moi je trouverais ça mignon qu'elle tappote la tête de Vy o !! Et c'est peut-être évident pour les autres qu'il est amoureux, mais pas pour lui apparement.

*****************

Envy ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses frères et sa sœur avait tant insisté pour qu'Edward reste ce soir là, alors que l'ainé Elric ne faisait que le raccompagner, il s'était à moitié fait kidnapper par Greed, Lust et Wrath, car cela ressemblait en tout point à un kidnapping vu comment les trois avaient sauté sur le blond et l'avait entrainé de force à l'intérieur.

- Tu resteras bien pour le dîner, avait insisté Greed

- Grande sœur est très bonne cuisinière, avait souligné Wrath

- Et puis Envy sera ravi que tu restes ce soir, avait soutenu Lust

Et voilà comment Ed s'était retrouvé à table entouré de trois fous – en tout cas à cet instant c'est ce que pensait Envy – et donc de l'adolescent aux cheveux verts.

- Ah merci Envy de m'avoir invité

- Je n'ai rien fais.

- Je sais, mais je voulais me montrer polie

- Alors remercie ma famille, le nain

- QUI EST UN NAIN ICI ?

Lust, Greed et Wrath se retenaient tant bien que mal de rire devant la conversation qui se déroulait entre leur frère et son soit disant ami.

- Au fait Edward, commença Lust, que penses-tu de mon petit frère ?

- Il est sacrément chiant, comment est ce que vous le supportez ?

Seul Envy n'éclata pas de rire.

- Vaut mieux être chiant que petit

- QUI EST SI PETIT QU'ON LE PERD DANS UN PAQUET DE RIZ ???

- Oh attend, laisse moi deviner, un blond aux yeux dorés du nom d'Elric !

Ed essaya de l'ignorer et se tourna vers Lust :

- Comme vous pouvez le constater il adore me faire sortir de mes gonds, mais le plus frustrant est qu'il y arrive.

Gloussement de la part de la frangine.

- Pas de ma faute si tu es un petit être, dit Envy insistant bien sur le mot petit.

- Je suis peut-être ce que tu dis, mais moi au moins je ne suis pas un palmier chatouilleux.

Nouvel éclat de rire de la famille, c'était certain ils adoraient Ed, il fallait absolument que ce garçon devienne leur beau frère, voir Envy avec ce blond était tellement marrant. Le repas se déroula tout le long à peu près de la même manière. Parfois Greed, Lust ou Wrath demandaient quelque chose à Ed pour le sonder, essayer de voir s'il serait intéressé par Envy.

- Qu'est ce que tu préfères chez Envy ?

- Quand il se tait.

Ou encore

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à aider notre fainéant de frère ?

- Parce qu'il me l'a demandé

- Et c'est tout ?

Edward n'avait pas répondu et changé de sujet. Même si Envy n'y avait pas fait attention, les trois autres s'étaient lancés un regard un peu étrange. Peut-être que leur frère avait une chance avec ce petit blondinet.

- Tu as une petite amie ?

- Non

- Un petit ami

- Non plus

Et en plus il était libre et il ne semblait pas être dérangé par le fait de sortir avec un garçon. Envy ne se doutait pas du tout de ce que tramait sa famille, à vrai dire il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, il y avait deux yeux qui l'intéressaient bien plus que le reste. A la fin du repas il lança à Ed :

- Bon le nain tu vas dormir dans ma chambre, viens.

Le blondinet resta immobile :

- Allez bouge tes fesses, on n'a pas toute la semaine

- Ah tu me parlais à moi ?

- Bien sûr à qui d'autre ?

- Et bien, il me semblait que tu t'adressais à un nain.

Envy soupira :

- Je parlais de toi O'chibi

- Impossible, je ne suis pas un nain, je te l'ai déjà répéta cinq cent fois

- Je dois être un peu sourd d'oreilles, alors viens emmène toi… Le géant.

Ed eut un grand sourire et accompagna Envy jusque dans sa chambre. Le plus grand prépara un matelas par terre avec une énorme couette.

- Tu dormiras là

- Okay.

Le silence s'installa, les deux se regardant droit dans les yeux attendant que l'autre parle en premier. Comme Ed ne disait rien, Envy finit par craquer.

- Bon tu veux prendre une douche ou quelque chose ?

- Non c'est bon je me suis lavé ce matin.

- Alors tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial avant de dormir ?

Edward paru réfléchir quelques instants.

- Ah ! Prête-moi un pyjama

- Je vais t'en prêter un de Wrath, les miens seront trop grands.

Le blond se retint de lui balancer un oreiller.

- Allez Envy !

- Quand j'étais resté chez toi tu m'avais bien prêté un pyjama de Al parce que les tiens étaient trop petits.

Cette fois-ci l'oreiller vola.

- Envy !!

L'adolescent aux cheveux verts eut un petit rire.

- Oui oui okay je te prête un pyjama.

- Merci bien.

Envy chercha dans son placard, et tendit un grand tee-shirt à Ed.

- Les pantalons t'iront pas alors n'insiste pas.

Edward fis la moue mais prit le tee-shirt. Enleva le sien et l'enfila. Il était effectivement grand puisqu'il descendait jusque sur ses genoux. Il enleva son pantalon.

- On dirait une chemise de nuit, t'es sûr que c'est un de tes tee-shirt ?

- Certain, c'est un truc en XXL que j'avais gagné un jour, je l'ai jamais mis.

Le blond fit des mouvements de tête, et finit par ramasser son tee-shirt et son pantalon, les plier et les poser sur la chaise, pendant ce temps Envy en profita pour se mettre lui-même en pyjama. Une fois prêt il se retourna de nouveau vers Ed.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

L'ainé Elric eut un petit sourire et d'un signe de la main demanda à Envy de s'approcher, ce dernier s'exécuta se demandant ce que l'autre lui voulait. Quand il fut en face de lui, Ed posa sa main sur sa tête et caressa ses cheveux. Le plus grand perdit ses yeux dans ceux du blond, et sans doute à cause de l'ambiance, la pénombre dans la chambre, Edward juste tout près de lui, même peut-être un peu trop, son cœur manqua un battement avant d'accélérer son rythme. D'habitude Envy aimait que le blond lui caresse la tête, exactement comme un chat aime qu'on le câline, mais cette fois-ci il réagissait vraiment bizarrement. Ses yeux se rivèrent sur les lèvres d'Ed. Sans pouvoir s'y décrocher, pourquoi est-ce qu'elles lui semblaient si attirantes soudainement ? L'autre avait remarqué le changement chez le palmier, et peut-être lui aussi prit par l'ambiance si étrange d'un coup, il s'appuya sur la pointe des pieds pour s'approcher d'Envy qui se retrouvait incapable de faire le moindre geste, et plus le visage de Ed se rapprochait et plus il se retrouvait figé. Mais il y eut un bruit dans le couloir, pas fort, rien de très dérangeant, mais assez pour briser l'ambiance, et le blond s'arrêta dans son geste, se contenta de descendre sa main sur la joue d'Envy.

- T'as une poussière là.

Et il l'embrassa sur l'autre joue, là où la soit disante poussière devait trainer. Puis après son geste il alla s'enfouir le nez sous la couette.

- Bonne nuit Envy.

Le plus grand resta encore figé quelques instant, incapable de se souvenir comment on faisait pour bouger, les pensés toutes emmêlés. Puis il finit par retrouver sa respiration, et réussi à se diriger vers son lit, encore tout embrouillé mais capable de se mouvoir. Il tomba dessus plus qu'il ne s'y allongea. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? Avait-il rêvé ou alors lui et Ed… Allaient… Ils allaient s'embrasser non ? Ce n'était pas un tour de son esprit, il était persuadé que s'il n'y avait pas eut de bruit dans le couloir c'était exactement ce qui se serait passé. Il prit son oreiller et essaya de s'étouffer avec, c'était quoi ce délire ? Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il n'y avait rien entre lui et Edward, rien du tout. Juste de l'amitié, rien de plus, et c'était déjà pas mal.

Le blond, lui, de son côté semblait moins choqué par ce qui venait d'arriver puisqu'il s'était déjà endormi. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Envy se retrouvait seul avec ses propres cogitations.

***

- Zut on n'entend rien

- Chuut, fais moins de bruit Greed-grand-frère, ils vont nous entendre.

Lust, Greed et Wrath étaient tous les trois l'oreille collée à la porte de la chambre de leur frère, mais le silence semblait régner dans la pièce et donc il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à écouter. Ils avaient entendu une histoire de pyjama, les demandes d'Envy sur ce qu'ils devaient faire, pi plus rien. Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient couchés et endormis ? Zut c'était trop dommage.

Sans doute était-ce eux qui était à l'origine du bruit dans le couloir, mais ça il n'en savait rien, ils ignoraient même de ce qui avait failli se passer. Ils finirent par arrêter leur espionnage et allèrent chacun se coucher de son côté, espérant tous les trois que leur frère et Ed finiraient par s'avouer un amour passionné et éternel.

***

Envy avait finit par s'endormir après avoir décidé d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout était calme dans la maison quand Edward ouvrit les yeux, il scruta le plafond jusqu'à s'habituer au noir, jeta un coup d'œil vers Envy, puis se leva. Il se dirigea lentement dans la chambre, ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller l'autre et quitta la pièce. Il déambula dans les couloirs jusqu'à trouver la salle de bain, il s'y arrêta, puis quand il eut finit de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, il se dirigea de nouveau vers la chambre d'Envy. Des chuchotements l'arrêtèrent. Prit par la curiosité il tendit l'oreille.

- Greed, c'était rien, juste un cauchemar okay ?

- Je déteste vraiment ça, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est encore là.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du rester là et rejoindre l'endroit où il dormait, mais Edward s'approcha de la chambre d'où sortaient les chuchotements pour mieux entendre.

- Désolé Lust de toujours t'imposer ça.

- C'est rien, toi tu t'es imposé trop de trucs quand elle était en vie.

- J'aurais préféré que tu ne sois pas au courant.

- J'ai bien failli ne jamais le savoir tu sais, si ce jour là… Je n'avais pas vu…

Edward tressaillit, mais continua à écouter.

- Maman était comme ça.

- Oh oui bien sûr bien sûr elle était comme ça, ça ne pardonne rien du tout.

- Je sais bien Lust, mais son fantôme est toujours derrière moi alors j'essaie de me dire que ce n'est pas si grave.

- C'est grave Greed, ce qu'elle a fait c'est grave.

Le blond se doutait de ce que pouvait être cette chose grave, il se sentait trembler, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer et resta.

- Au moins elle n'a pas touché Envy et Wrath

- Parce que tu te sacrifiais

- Mais je préférais ça plutôt que de lui laisser mes frères, déjà que c'était difficile de l'empêcher de te frapper.

- De toute façon elle est morte maintenant alors tu ne risques plus rien

- Ni vous.

- Merde Greed c'est toi qu'elle violait alors pense à toi un peu.

Lust n'avait pas voulu le dire si durement, mais son frère n'était pas assez égoïste, il aurait du s'inquiéter plus pour lui-même.

Edward posa sa main devant sa bouche réprimant un cri en entendant ça. Bien sûr il avait pensé au viol, mais cette phrase confirmait ses soupçons. Greed et Lust l'avaient entendu, et l'homme demanda :

- Qui est là ?

S'étant fait repérer, Ed n'eut pas le choix et entra dans la pièce.

- Désolé… Je passais par là pour aller aux toilettes… Et je… J'ai entendu… Pardon.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir gifler sa fichue curiosité, Greed en aurait presque soupiré de soulagement en voyant Edward, il avait eut peur que ça soit Envy ou Wrath. Bien sûr il n'était pas particulièrement heureux que le blond apprenne ça, mais c'était toujours préférable que ça soit lui plutôt que ses frères.

- Edward tu sais que ça ne se fait pas d'écouter les conversations des autres.

Le blond baissa la tête :

- Oui je sais, mais… … Pardon.

Lust ne disait rien, c'était à Greed de décider ce qu'il devait faire à Ed pour sa curiosité.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Le coupable releva la tête immédiatement

- Bien sûr.

- S'il te plaît n'en parle pas à Envy, ni à Wrath.

Ed acquiesça :

- Je ne leur dirai rien !

- Merci…

L'ainé Elric se tritura les doigts pendant quelques secondes mais finit par se décider et demanda :

- Je comprends pour Wrath qui est jeune, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le racontes pas à Envy ?

Greed regarda Lust puis Ed de nouveau.

- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il ait pitié de moi.

Le blond retrouvant sa confiance lâcha :

- Mais il a le droit de savoir.

- …

- Tu es son frère, et c'était… Votre mère. Il a le droit de savoir.

Greed ne pu s'empêcher de crier :

- Je ne veux pas qu'il m'aime pour ça

Ed resta calme :

- Je ne pense pas qu'Envy soit du genre à avoir pitié.

- Mais…

- Tu veux qu'il t'aime mais tu lui mens, tu ne lui laisse pas voir le vrai Greed, tu ne penses pas que c'est trop difficile ce que tu lui demandes ?

- Je…

- Envy peut comprendre, c'est à lui de décider s'il doit t'aimer pour ça ou pour ce que tu es.

Ironique pour un psy de se faire donner la leçon par un simple adolescent, mais étrangement les paroles de Ed lui firent du bien. Lust restait silencieuse, impressionnée par la force des paroles du blond. L'ainé Elric décida qu'il était mieux de les laisser réfléchir, il conclue sur une dernière phrase :

- Pardon pour ma curiosité, mais Greed je pensais déjà que tu étais quelqu'un de bien sans savoir ça, et tu vois je crois qu'au fond de lui Envy pense comme moi.

Et il quitta la pièce.

Greed et Lust se regardèrent, puis l'ainé finit par se mettre à rire :

- Je me suis fais remonté les bretelles par un gamin

Et il continua de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Lust ne tarda pas à l'accompagner, puis quand ils arrêtèrent de pouffer, Greed dit le plus sérieusement possible :

- Je devrais peut-être tout raconter à Envy.

La frangine eut un petit sourire et acquiesça.

***

Edward referma la porte et posa son dos dessus, sur le coup il avait été choqué mais n'avait pas eu le temps d'y repenser puisqu'il avait eut sa conversation avec l'ainé, cependant maintenant qu'il était seul, la réalité lui sautait à la figure. Il avait envie de vomir en repensant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, pas qu'il trouvait Greed dégoûtant bien sûr que non, juste que la situation était tellement horrible qu'il se sentait vraiment mal. Il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire bien entendu, mais de savoir qu'une mère pouvait violer son enfant lui faisait froid dans le dos. Et apparemment Greed n'avait pas été sa seule cible, si l'ainé n'avait pas protégé ses petits frères… Envy… Wrath… Il eut un haut le cœur. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se laissa tomber contre la porte. Le bruit réveilla Envy qui se redressa sur son lit et regarda en direction du blond, il alluma la lumière et vit la pâleur de son ami.

- Ed ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? T'es malade ?

Il sauta de son lit complètement inquiet et s'accroupit devant lui. Edward le regarda, et s'imagina sans le vouloir ce qui aurait pu arriver… Il posa sa main devant sa bouche et fut incapable de retenir ses larmes. Envy ne su pas quoi faire :

- Ed qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu te sens mal ?

Mais le blond était incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, il gardait les yeux grands ouverts, les larmes roulants sur ses joues. Envy regarda autour de lui cherchant de l'aide dans ses murs, qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi Ed pleurait-il ? Pourquoi était-il si blanc ? Et lui que pouvait il faire ? La seule chose qui lui vint fut de s'approcher et doucement de caresser le dessus de la tête du blond. Comme ça lui faisait du bien à lui, il pensait que peut-être ça aiderait Ed. L'ainé Elric eut un nouveau haut le cœur devant ce geste et cette fois-ci laissa éclater sa tristesse choppant malgré lui le tee-shirt d'Envy et enfouissant son visage dedans. L'autre fit des moulinets de bras, paniqué par la situation, avant de doucement entourer son ami avec ses bras, ne sachant pas comment le consoler il le serra contre lui.

- C'était sûrement qu'un cauchemar Ed, ça va aller.

Ils restèrent bien une heure comme ça avant qu'Edward ne se calme. Il finit par se reculer doucement.

- Ca va mieux, merci Envy.

- C'est rien, mais tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Oh… Un cauchemar comme tu as dis, un horrible cauchemar.

- Ca doit, pour que ça te perturbe à ce point.

- Désolé…

- C'est bon, après tout tu m'aides pour mes devoirs, je peux bien te consoler d'un cauchemar.

Ed eut un petit sourire.

- Bon on retourne se coucher ? Demanda Envy

Le blond acquiesça, mais alors que l'autre se relevait pour rejoindre son lit, il se cramponna à son tee-shirt.

- Attend…

- Quoi ?

- Euh… Est-ce qu'on peut… Dormir ensemble ?

Envy se mit à rougir, les yeux écarquillés, il finit par bafouiller

- Euuh… okay… Si… Tu veux.

Il n'avait pas pu refuser devant l'air suppliant d'Ed, et puis si ça pouvait lui éviter de refaire un cauchemar après tout. Envy éteignit la lumière, puis ils se couchèrent donc tous les deux sur le matelas au sol, et s'endormirent l'un en face de l'autre, pour la deuxième fois dormant ensemble.

***

Le lendemain commençait le week-end, donc Edward fut invité à rester un peu plus longtemps, aucun des concernés ne parla de ce qui s'était passé la veille, et la mâtiné se passa plutôt bien. L'après-midi Wrath, Greed et Lust avaient décidé d'essayer de convaincre leur frère de son amour pour Edward, pour cela ils avaient prévu une petite promenade tous ensembles. Les trois marchaient devant, laissant Envy et le blond derrière. Ils espéraient que comme ça ils se rapprocheraient, mais une sorte de gêne s'était installé entre eux et ils marchaient en silence. Greed se tourna donc pour leur lancer un sujet :

- Merci pour la mousse au chocolat de l'autre fois Ed.

Envy tilta :

- Ah ! T'en as mangé ? C'était pour Lust

- Ma sœur chérie a bien voulu m'en laissé une part.

L'adolescent tapa du pied :

- Luuuust

Sa sœur se retrouva soudainement très intéressée par une paire de chaussures dans une vitrine. Edward ne pu s'empêcher de rire et se fit fusiller des yeux par Envy.

- Toi le nabot qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

- QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL PEUT SE FAIRE MARCHER DESSUS ?

Greed sourit, bon c'était mission accompli, il semblait qu'Ed et Envy avaient retrouvé leur entrain habituel.

- Toi espèce de gnome

- Je ne suis pas un gnome, palmier.

La dispute continua quelques minutes, puis Ed finit par dire :

- Tu sembles mieux t'entendre avec Greed.

- N'importe quoi, tu délires.

- Et bien comparé à la fois où tu l'avais fuis au lycée, je trouve que si.

- Tu te fais des illusions, je déteste toujours autant ce débile.

Edward lui donna une tape dans le dos :

- Mais bien sûr.

- Bien sûr puisque je te le dis.

Le blond leva le doigt au ciel :

- Oh regarde !

Envy leva les yeux

- Quoi ?

Ed tapa des mains devant ses yeux.

- Une mouche.

Le plus grand cligna des yeux :

- Mais t'es idiot

- Alors comme ça tu as ramené de la mousse au chocolat chez toi, fit Ed comme s'il l'avait ignoré, changeant encore de sujet

Envy détourna la tête :

- Hm oui…

- Tu aimes la mousse au chocolat n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

Edward sourit à pleines dents, puis appela les autres.

- Eh ? Si on s'arrêtait dans un salon ?

- Oh ouiiii bonne idée, cria Wrath les yeux pleins de gourmandises.

Les autres acceptèrent la proposition du blond également et ils s'arrêtèrent dans un salon de thé. Quand on leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient, Edward parla avant Envy :

- Un mousse au chocolat pour monsieur et une tarte aux fraises pour moi.

Pendant que les autres faisaient leur choix, le garçon aux cheveux verts engueula Ed :

- Je peux choisir tout seul

- Mais c'est bien ce que t'allais prendre non ?

- Oui, mais je pouvais le dire tout seul.

Le blond sourit :

- Allez te fâche pas, va.

Puis il caressa la tête d'Envy qui se calma. Les autres étaient à moitié mort de rire de voir leur frère réagir comme un chat. La serveuse apporta les pâtisseries et Edward engloutit sa tarte.

- Et bien on peut dire que tu aimes ça, fit remarquer Lust.

Le blond avala sa bouchée :

- Je ne connais rien de meilleur que ça.

Envy soupira :

- Moi je préfère largement la mousse au chocolat

Et tout en parlant il mit une pleine cuillère de mousse dans sa bouche. Ses frères et sa sœur eurent un regard à la fois amusé et attendris, c'était sans doute la première fois qu'ils voyaient Envy manger quelque chose avec des yeux tout brillants, mettant pour une fois sa fierté de côté. Ils étaient sûrs que la présence de Ed n'y était pas pour rien, mais se retinrent de faire une remarque, de peur que leur frère s'énerve et mange sa mousse avec un air fâché. Pourtant quand l'Elric s'absenta quelques instants pour répondre à un appel sur son portable, Greed ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- C'est dingue comme ce mec te rend dingue.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Gros débile, il ne me rend pas dingue du tout.

Lust décida de dire ce qu'elle pensait :

- Peut-être pas dingue, en tout cas t'es amoureux de lui.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux

Wrath continua la conversation :

- Si moi je suis sûr que grand frère est amoureux d'Ed.

- N'importe quoi.

Greed relança :

- Allez on est ta famille, tu peux bien nous avouer que tu l'aimes

- Mais je ne l'aime pas

- Si tu l'aimes grand frère, ça se voit

- Je suis plutôt d'accord, acquiesça Lust, c'est écrit sur ton front que t'es amoureux de lui, alors avoue le.

Envy qui se sentait attaqué de toute part par sa famille finit par claquer du poing sur la table pour les faire taire et énervé il dit sévèrement :

- Je ne l'aime pas c'est bien clair ? J'en ai rien à foutre de ce type d'ailleurs, pour moi c'est juste un gros débile qui se la joue avec ses airs d'intellos, je me sers juste de lui pour avoir des notes potables et c'est t…

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Ed qui était revenu à ce moment là le regardait, il avait tout entendu. Ses yeux montraient à la fois sa tristesse et sa déception. Envy ouvrit la bouche, il fallait qu'il lui explique qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il venait de dire, mais Edward fut plus rapide.

- Je vois que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle tu restais avec moi. Et bien dorénavant tu te débrouilleras tout seul.

Puis il prit ses affaires, se tourna vers Greed, Lust et Wrath les remercia pour leur invitation et leur dit au revoir puis quitta le salon. Aux premiers abords il semblait avoir fait ça plutôt calmement, mais en vérité plus il avançait et plus son pas devenait rapide, Envy ne le quittait pas des yeux mais était incapable de se lever et de l'arrêter. Il le vit se mettre à courir à travers la vitre, il le vit traverser la route sans faire attention… Et puis soudainement il se releva d'un coup faisant basculer la table sous son geste. C'était impossible, il venait sûrement d'halluciner, ça n'avait pas pu arriver, pas ça. Il quitta le salon à toutes jambes, et se retrouva sur le trottoir regardant la route droit devant lui. Une voiture était arrêté au milieu, une femme en sortait hurlant que ce n'était pas de sa faute que le garçon s'était jeté sous ses roues, les passants commençaient à s'attrouper, mais Envy se fichait de ça, il ne voyait qu'une chose, Ed allongé sur le macadam ne bougeant plus, du sang coulant de lui. Il s'approcha et tomba à genoux devant le blond qui avait les yeux fermés. Ce dernier ne réagit pas du tout quand Envy se mit à l'appeler.

- Non c'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar, ça ne peut être qu'un cauchemar…

Il se sentit trembler :

- Un terrible cauchemar…

A suivre.

L'autatrice : je sais pas pourquoi, faut toujours que je programme des accidents de voiture… Je dois être une fétichiste bizarre


	6. Grand frère

**Titre :** Empreinte indélébile

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Envy est mon fils, Greed mon futur mari… Le reste ne m'appartient pas !

**Résumé : **Envy a peut-être une autre chance. Ou pas ?

**Couple :** AHAHAHA pleins.

**Note :** merci jumelle pour ta bêta lecture ! Je te dédie cette fic parce qu'elle t'a plu, parce que c'est aussi grâce à toi que je l'ai écrite, donc voilà merci !

**Note2 :** OOC, UA

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Mihael Ashe :** et bien comme voila la suite et fin, tu vas enfin pouvoir savoir. Je suis contente que ça te plaise sinon.

**Rei :** la gentillesse ça ne sert à rien ? Ou pas ?

*****************

Envy n'arrivait pas à reprendre prise sur la réalité, il était là, regardait Edward et était

persuadé de le voir mort. Il n'espérait qu'une seule chose se réveiller et voir le blond vivant. Ses frères et sa sœur n'étaient pas loin derrière et essayaient de lui parler, mais il était complètement ailleurs. Une ambulance ne tarda pas à arriver, et les secours s'occupèrent de Ed. Envy les suivait des yeux, mais quand ils voulurent refermer les portes de l'ambulance, il s'y cramponna.

- Emmenez-moi avec vous, lança-t-il

Mais il n'y avait pas assez de place pour lui, donc on lui refusa l'endroit d'entrer.

- Emmenez-moi ! insista Envy

- S'il vous plaît monsieur, laissez-nous partir, plus on attendra et moins votre ami aura de chance de s'en sortir.

Seulement Envy n'arrivait plus à réfléchir normalement, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'éloigne de Ed.

- Emmenez-moiiii, cria-t-il cette fois-ci.

C'est Greed qui prit les choses en main, entrainant Envy plus loin, son petit frère se mit à hurler :

- Lâche moi connard, lâche moi, je vais allez avec eux !

L'ainé le força à se tourner vers lui.

- Désolé pour ce que je vais faire.

Et lui fichu un coup de poing au visage. Cela eut l'effet escompté et sortit Envy de son état second.

- Putain Greed ça fait mal !

- Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour te réveiller.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête :

- Au moins c'était efficace mais…

- Mais ?

- Je veux aller avec Ed.

Greed acquiesça :

- Je vais t'y emmener

- Mais tu n'as pas ta voiture

- Je vais en braquer une, regarde.

Et sur ces mots il s'approcha d'une des voitures qui étaient arrêtés à cause de l'accident, fit descendre de force le type dedans et monta à l'intérieur puis démarra à toute vitesse, roula jusqu'à Envy et lui ouvrit la portière.

- Dépêche monte.

L'autre obéit sans réfléchir, et son grand frère appuya sur le champignon semant les gens qui essayaient de l'arrêter. Lust et Wrath restèrent pour empêcher le plus longtemps possible qu'on les poursuive.

Greed roulait hyper vite et n'importe comment, grillant les feux rouges, doublant n'importe où et montant même sur les trottoirs pour aller plus vite. Envy se dit qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais vivant à l'hôpital où se dirigeait l'ambulance. Pourtant ils s'arrêtèrent devant sans casse, mais alors que l'adolescent comptait descendre son frère lui choppa le bras.

- Envy écoute moi

- Quoi ?

- Je sais que tu es amoureux de Ed

- Je ne suis pas…

- Envy, si tu ne te l'admets pas il sera trop tard, il est peut-être déjà trop tard…

- …

- Mais s'il ne l'est pas, il ne faut pas que tu laisses passer ta deuxième chance.

- Mais je…

- Envy bordel, range ta fierté dans un tiroir, j'accepterai que tu continues à me détester si tu veux okay ? Mais admet que tu es amoureux de lui.

Le plus jeune resta silencieux quelques secondes, des tonnes d'images du blond tournèrent dans sa tête, sa façon de s'énerver si facilement, son air tellement mignon dans ces moments là, ses sourires, sa manière de lui caresser la tête, sa gentillesse, sa psychologie et puis le moment où ils avaient faillis s'embrasser, même ses larmes lui revinrent en tête, alors Envy finit par lâcher :

- Oui, d'accord, oui je crois… Je crois que je l'aime…

- Tu crois ?

- Je… Je pense que je suis amoureux de lui…

- Tu penses ?

- Je suis dingue de ce gars.

Greed lui sourit et lui lâcha le bras.

- Alors cours lui dire.

Envy acquiesça et sortit de la voiture.

Son frère lui souhaita bonne chance intérieurement avant qu'il se fasse entourer par des voitures de police.

- Bon voilà autre chose…

***

Envy attendait dans la salle d'attente, il fut vite rejoins par Al et sa mère qu'il avait pensé à prévenir quand on lui avait demandé si Edward Elric avait de la famille. Ils étaient accompagnés de Winry, mais l'adolescent n'avait pas le cœur de s'engueuler avec la blonde. Al lui sauta à moitié dessus en le secouant :

- Comment va mon frère ? Comment il va ?

Envy n'était pas beaucoup plus rassuré mais posa ses mains sur celles du jeune frère.

- Je ne sais pas…

Cela ne calma pas Al.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi ??

Il baissa les yeux :

- C'est de ma faute

Al le secoua plus fort :

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Je… J'ai été méchant… Et il… S'est enfuit et … La voiture l'a heurté… Si je n'avais pas dis ces choses horribles… Il

Le cadet Elric n'arrivait pas à se calmer, c'est sa mère qui doucement posa sa main sur son bras.

- Alphonse, fais confiance à ton frère, il est fort, il va s'en sortir.

Puis elle posa son autre main sur la tête d'Envy :

- Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est un accident.

Winry s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui :

- C'est pas parce que t'es con que t'es forcément responsable de ce genre de truc.

Al s'assit aussi, un peu plus calme depuis que sa mère lui avait parlé. Le médecin finit par arriver, puis leur expliqua l'état d'Edward.

- Son bras droit et sa jambe gauche son en très mauvais état, il a eut aussi un traumatisme crânien, mais il a eut beaucoup de chance et il s'en sortira. Pour l'instant il dort, vous pouvez aller le voir quelques minutes un par un.

C'est Alphonse qui y alla en premier, puis sa mère, et finalement Winry. Envy passa en dernier. Il prit la main d'Edward et la serra le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dis, je ne le pensais pas.

Comme le blond dormait, il n'y eut aucune réponse.

- Je suis content que tu t'en sois sortit vivant, pardon d'avoir été si méchant, sans moi ça ne serait pas arrivé.

Il baissa les yeux et répéta :

- Pardon…

Il sentit soudain une pression sur sa main, il releva la tête, Edward avait les yeux grands ouverts et le regardait. Envy resta figé quelques instants, puis se souvint des paroles de son frère, il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse passer sa deuxième chance.

- Ed… … Je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment. J'ai dis ça tout à l'heure parce que j'avais peur d'admettre qu'en fait… Qu'en fait je suis amoureux de toi.

Le blond relâcha sa main et détourna les yeux.

- Ed écoute moi… Je…

- Tais-toi !

Envy se figea.

- Envy, tu devrais partir…

- Je…

- Tais-toi ! Arrête avec tes mensonges, fiche moi la paix.

- …

- Je n'ai plus envie de te croire. Maintenant laisse moi seul.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts sentit son cœur se briser, mais n'insista pas, dans un sens il l'avait mérité, il relâcha la main d'Edward et se retourna. Pourtant avant de quitter la salle, il lança :

- Je reviendrai.

Puis il partit laissant seul Ed. Il se mit à courir dans le couloir, et sortit de l'hôpital. Une fois dehors il s'assit sur une marche et serra son tee-shirt avec sa main au niveau de son cœur. C'était ce qu'on appelait se faire jeter non ? Lui qui avait toujours construit des murs autour de lui pour s'empêcher d'aimer qui que se soit, pour ne jamais souffrir, pour ne jamais être rejeté, il se rendait compte qu'Edward avait brisé tout ça l'air de rien. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, il l'aimait et il ne pouvait plus renier ça, surtout pas après lui avoir avoué. Non il devait trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner et prouver à Ed qu'il ne lui avait pas mentit. Oui il devait trouver, et il trouverait.

Il revint le lendemain, et s'occupa de la chambre d'Edward pendant que celui-ci dormait.

Il revint le surlendemain et lui fit la conversation, et même si le blond avait finit par lui demander de le laisser, il était fier des cinq minutes qu'il avait pu rester.

Il revint encore le jour d'après. Mais cette fois-ci il n'entra pas dans la chambre. La porte était mal fermée et il entendit Winry parler au blond. Il préférait attendre qu'elle parte, il se calla donc contre le mur pour patienter. Sans le vouloir il surprit la conversation des deux blonds.

- Ed, j'ai tellement eu peur

- Je sais Win', ça fait vingt fois que tu me le dis.

- Mais j'ai réfléchis ces trois jours, et il faut que je te dise quelque chose

- Quoi ?

- Ed… Je crois bien que je suis amoureuse de toi.

Envy se figea contre le mur du couloir, et Ed aussi mais dans son lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis Winry ? Je suis ton meilleur ami

- Cela ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer.

- Mais…

- Ed, je t'aime

- …

- Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

Envy attendit la réponse en serrant les dents. Ed baissa la tête, sous le choc de la révélation, puis il finit par regarder Winry :

- Je vais y réfléchir, laisse moi un peu de temps.

Alors que le garçon aux cheveux verts s'étaient tout simplement fait mettre dehors, il laissait une chance à la blonde. Envy serra les poings, s'enfonçant les ongles dans la main, se mordant fort les lèvres. C'est sûr il n'avait aucune chance, Winry était son amie d'enfance, elle savait des tonnes de choses sur lui et sûrement que jamais elle ne lui avait dit des choses aussi minables qu'Envy, Ed allait la choisir elle, c'était du tout vu pour l'adolescent et il quitta le mur sur lequel il était appuyé et marcha comme un zombie dans le couloir. Il rencontra Al et l'arrêta.

- N'y va pas, ton frère est occupé

- Hein ?

- Il est avec Winry

- Ah…

- Elle vient de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Alphonse prit une mine triste :

- Oh ! Je vois… Ahaha dans un sens je m'en doutais.

Envy regarda Al comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Pourquoi est-ce que le cadet Elric semblait si triste d'un coup ?

- Est-ce que tu serais amoureux de Winry par hasard ?

Al rougit :

- Euh… Et bien… C'est-à-dire que… Oui… Peut-être…

Envy le regarda et trouvant soudainement en lui un partenaire pour poser son malheur il lâcha :

- Alors je peux te comprendre, je suis amoureux de Ed.

- Ah tu es amoureux de…

Et comprenant soudainement ce que venait de lui avouer Envy il écarquilla des yeux.

- Alors c'était vrai ??

- Et bien…

- Tu es amoureux de mon frère ?

- Le dis pas si fort !

- Je… Ah pardon… Mais…

- Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

- Non non pas du tout, mais Wrath te connait drôlement bien alors.

Envy eut un instant d'arrêt, c'est vrai que son petit frère le connaissait bien, et il n'y avait pas que lui, Lust aussi. Et même Greed... Ce débile, pas si débile que ça au final. Peut-être qu'Edward avait raison, peut-être que ça allait mieux avec son grand frère, après tout sans lui il n'aurait pas pu aller aussi vite à l'hôpital quand l'accident était arrivé.

- Je lui ai dis…

- Tu lui as dis que tu l'aimais ?

- Oui, mais… Il m'a mit dehors.

- Ça doit être dur…

- Un peu, Winry aura sans doute plus de chances que moi.

Alphonse baissa la tête :

- Sans doute.

Envy prit le bras du jeune :

- Allons-nous asseoir.

Puis il l'entraîna sur un banc dehors.

- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-il à Al

- Ben… Tu dois comprendre vu qu'on a le même problème

- Peut-être pas. Toi tu es amoureux de Winry, mais je suis sûr aussi que tu adores ton frère et que tu ne souhaites que son bonheur

- Oui.

- Tandis que moi je déteste Winry et je ne souhaite qu'une chose : qu'elle s'étouffe dans une fausse de purin.

Al émit un petit rire.

- Je vois.

- Est-ce que tu en veux à ton frère ?

- Comment je pourrais en vouloir à mon frère ?

- Et bien il va te piquer la fille que tu aimes.

- Oui peut-être… Mais jamais je ne pourrai en vouloir à mon frère, après tout il n'a pas choisit les sentiments de Winry, ni les siens. Et Ed est quelqu'un de super, je sais que si la situation était inversé il ferait quand même tout pour m'aider.

- Je sais qu'il est super. Il a réussi à faire je ne sais pas quoi sur moi…

- Oui il semble que tu ais changé

- Ah ! Tu vois

- Tu es plus… Comment dire… Gentil

Envy cru s'étouffer :

- Ah non ne me dis pas ça par pitié, rien de pire que la gentillesse

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien par exemple mon frère est gentil à sa manière, et pourtant tu es amoureux de lui, alors je pense que d'une certaine manière tu es attiré par la gentillesse.

Le plus âgé regarda l'autre un instant puis finit par admettre :

- Tu as peut-être raison.

Al lui fit un petit sourire.

- Mais maintenant je l'ai sûrement perdu

- Ne pense pas ça Envy, laisse un peu de temps à mon frère, mais il reviendra vers toi c'est sûr. Peut-être qu'il n'éprouve pas la même chose que toi, mais l'avoir comme ami c'est déjà précieux non ?

- Oui je pense

- Alors ça ira.

Envy poussa un petit soupire :

- Et pour toi ?

- Et bien moi je ne souhaite que le bonheur de mon frère, alors s'il est heureux avec Winry…

- Je vois, tu es vraiment trop gentil.

Alphonse rit.

- Bon allons le voir, je pense qu'on les a laissé seuls assez longtemps.

Puis il se leva, vite suivit d'Envy, et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux dans la chambre d'Edward.

***

Envy continua à passer tous les jours. Au bout d'une semaine et demie, Edward ne lui reprochait plus sa présence, mais il lui adressait très peu la parole.

- Eh ! Si on allait faire une balade ??

Le blond le regarda bizarrement :

- Je ne peux pas marcher.

- Pas la peine de savoir marcher pour se balader.

Sur ses paroles il disparu de la chambre pour réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard avec dans les mains une chaise roulante :

- Tintintin, regarde ce que je t'ai trouvé, un vrai petit bijou, allez viens.

Il attrapa Edward par l'épaule gauche, celle donc qui était encore en bon état puis avec l'autre bras choppa ses deux jambes et le posa délicatement dans la chaise. Ed ne fit aucun commentaire et Envy l'emmena hors de l'hôpital, il le balada dans les jardins en parlant, mais l'autre restait silencieux. Le plus grand finit par arrêter la chaise :

- Ah je pense que c'est une bonne place pour prendre le soleil ici

Il commençait à ne plus quoi savoir inventé pour maintenir la conversation. Et alors qu'il allait faire celui qui s'extase pour la sixième fois déjà sur le beau temps, Edward le coupa :

- Tu sais Winry m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi.

Envy perdit le sourire qu'il s'était fait.

- Elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle.

Le visage de l'adolescent aux cheveux verts se décomposait en même temps que les paroles du blond atteignaient ses oreilles.

- Alors Envy, qu'est ce que tu crois que je dois faire ?

Le concerné lui aurait bien demandé d'étrangler Winry et de sortir avec lui, mais il répondit tout à fait autre chose :

- Je n'ai pas à prendre cette décision pour toi.

- Envy regarde moi.

L'autre se plaça donc en face d'Edward et s'exécuta.

- J'ai une question avant de décider

- Laquelle ?

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que tu es réellement amoureux de moi ?

Envy ne put s'empêcher de rougir, Ed avait tellement été direct, il baissa la tête, ne pu aligner deux mots sans bafouiller, puis finit par lâcher :

- Oui c'est la vérité, je t'aime vraiment.

Alors Edward avec son bras valide se poussa comme il put sur sa seule jambe saine, et se laissa tomber contre Envy. Ce dernier le rattrapa avant qu'il ne glisse par terre, et passa par réflexe ses deux bras autour de lui pour le tenir. Ed passa le bras qu'il pouvait bouger dans le dos du plus grand et s'y cramponna, plus parce qu'il le voulait que pour se retenir.

- Envy…

- Oui ?

Le blond leva la tête vers lui.

- Tu veux connaître ma décision ?

Envy déglutit, et avala difficilement.

- Je ne sais pas, honnêtement si tu me dis que tu vas sortir avec Winry je …

Mais il ne put pas continuer sa phrase Edward à l'aide de son pied valide s'était poussé vers le visage d'Envy et avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

***

Winry marchait avec Al dans les jardins de l'hôpital, ils venaient rendre visite à Edward et d'après un médecin il était partit faire le tour des jardins en chaise roulante avec Envy. Ils discutaient tous les deux, quand la jeune fille s'arrêta d'un coup. Là à quelques mètres d'elle, Ed… était entrain d'embrasser Envy.

Alors il avait fait son choix.

Elle recula, puis fit demi-tour entrainant Al avec elle.

- Laissons-les tranquille.

Winry marcha encore quelques mètres puis s'arrêta :

- J'aurais du m'en douter

- Winry…

- Ed ne m'a jamais caressé la tête.

Elle se tourna vers Al les larmes aux yeux :

- Et de toute façon ça serait ringard d'avoir un petit ami plus petit que moi.

Passa son bras pour essuyer ses yeux, renifla un bon coup, sortit un outil de sa poche et s'exclama :

- Mais si Envy ose faire souffrir Ed, il aura le droit à un bon coup de clés de douze entre les deux yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Winry, s'il fait souffrir grand frère, moi aussi je risque de le frapper.

Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Maintenant c'était aux deux autres idiots de jouer.

***

Envy écarquilla les yeux sans savoir quoi faire, Ed se recula et lui sourit, les joues un peu rouges :

- Voilà ma réponse.

L'autre finit par se remettre de sa surprise et le cœur battant, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres il lança à Ed :

- Je n'ai pas bien compris, va falloir que tu recommences.

Le blond lui rendit son sourire, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, le baiser se fit plus passionné que le premier, l'effet de surprise étant passé, Envy perdit ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Ed qui le serrait plus fort contre lui.

Quand ils se séparèrent Edward demanda à Envy de le rasseoir, ce dernier le fit.

- Rentrons.

Le plus grand obéit et poussa la chaise, et pendant qu'il faisait ça, Ed lui dit :

- Au fait je ne t'ai pas dis, mais … moi aussi je t'aime.

Envy arrêta d'un coup la chaise, se remit du choc et embrassa les cheveux du blond, puis redémarra.

***

Greed, Lust et Wrath firent la fête quand ils apprirent la bonne nouvelle. Winry et Al les félicitèrent, Edward s'était excusé auprès de la blonde qui lui avait mit un coup de manche de marteau dans la tête.

- Non mais ça va pas espèce de folle violente ?

- Ca t'apprendra de refuser l'amour d'une aussi jolie fille que moi.

Puis elle avait donné son marteau à Envy :

- Tiens, ça pourra te servir.

Celui aux cheveux verts avait éclaté de rire, finalement Winry était peut-être une fille sympa.

- Eh ! Ne rigole pas toi, je souffre maintenant.

- Je vais te soigner.

- Ah oui et comment ?

Et Envy l'avait embrassé.

- J'aime bien comment tu me soignes, tu devrais faire médecin

- Je serai ton médecin personnel alors.

Et front contre front ils s'étaient marrés jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes.

Tout allait plutôt bien donc, seulement il restait un problème à régler.

Même si ses rapports avec Envy s'étaient améliorés depuis l'histoire du braquage de voiture – où il avait échappé à une plainte grâce à Lust et Wrath – Greed avait décidé de lui parler. Donc alors qu'Envy était à l'hôpital pour voir Ed, il vint le chercher.

- Ed, désolé je te l'emprunte un moment faut que je lui parle.

Le blond qui avait comprit de quoi il s'agissait lui fit un petit sourire compréhensif qui lui souhaitait bonne chance. Et Greed entraina Envy hors de l'hôpital, il l'emmena dans un café où ils seraient tranquille pour parler.

- Qu'est ce que t'as de si important à me dire pour me séparer d'Edward ?

L'ainé ne répondit pas à la question.

- Tiens Vyvy ça me rappelle…

- Ah non ! Ne recommence pas à m'appeler comme ça

- Tu te souviens de la fois où Lust et Wrath nous avaient arrangés un midi au restaurant ?

- Oui ça c'était très mal passé

- Oui…

- Et alors ? Où tu veux en venir ?

- Je tenais à te dire qu'en fait c'est bien moi qui ai payé le restau ce jour là.

- Euh… Okay… C'est pour ça que tu m'as fais venir ici ?

- Et aussi que si tu mourrais de faim dans la rue, je n'hésiterais pas à t'acheter toute la nourriture que tu veux.

- D'accord, je suis content, écoute Greed je m'en fous un peu, alors si t'as pas autre chose à me dire je…

- Elle me violait

Il avait lancé ça comme une bombe et Envy qui avait commencé à se lever se rassit sous le choc :

- Hein ?

- Maman… Elle…

- Attend, attend, tu parles de Dante ?

- Oui…

- Elle…

- Oui

- Oh putain !

C'est tout ce qu'Envy avait trouvé à dire, ce que venait de lui avouer son frère était tellement horrible.

- Elle a commencé à me toucher depuis que je suis tout gosse. Quand j'ai été assez grand pour me défendre, pour qu'elle arrête, elle a… Elle m'a fait du chantage sur toi

- Quoi ?

- Elle disait que tout ce que je ne la laisserais pas faire elle le ferait sur toi.

- Et tu…

- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle te touche Envy, t'étais mon petit frère, alors je l'ai laissé continuer. Et puis après il y a eu Wrath, je devais vous protéger tu comprends ? Je savais qu'elle ne toucherait pas à Lust et que si je la fatiguais assez elle ne la frapperait pas…

- Tu faisais ça ?

- Je ne pouvais pas la laisser vous faire du mal.

Envy resta silencieux, puis finit par dire :

- Un jour quand j'étais petit… J'ai voulu te faire un câlin et tu m'as repoussé et…

- Je me souviens Envy… Je suis désolé pour ça, elle venait de… Faire ses trucs sur moi et… Je me sentais tellement sale, je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça, je ne voulais pas…

- Greed…

- Je suis désolé Envy. Tu sais j'ai commencé à boire et à sortir avec des filles pour ne plus penser à ce qu'elle faisait et… …

- Comment elle pouvait faire ça ?

- …

- Elle avait pourtant des tas de mecs pour la sauter non ? C'est bien comme ça qu'elle nous a eut ! Alors pourquoi toucher son propre fils ?

- Maman était…

- Ne l'appelle pas maman, comment tu peux l'appeler comme ça cette pétasse ?

- …

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu ais pitié de moi.

- Putain Greed tu es vraiment débile.

Et sur ces mots il se leva s'approcha de lui et lui retourna un coup de poing dans la tête.

- C'est tout ce que tu mérites, crétin.

Greed le regarda une main sur la joue :

- Tu aurais du m'en parler, j'avais le droit de savoir bordel de merde, je n'aurais pas eut pitié de toi, mais j'aurais été butter la vieille, crois moi ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais t'apprécier. Tu n'es pas un putain de héros Greed, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as subi ? Tu aurais du me le dire bordel.

- Pardon

- Putain, cette connasse, elle touchait à mon grand frère, si elle était encore en vie je l'étranglerais.

Le plus âgé eut un arrêt :

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- Que je l'étranglerais

- Non juste avant

- Quoi ?

- Tu as dis « mon grand frère »

- …

- Tu m'as appelé ton frère.

Envy baissa les yeux puis se rassit, et finit par dire :

- Greed, tu es mon grand frère.

L'autre resta bouche-bée

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dis, Ed m'a aidé à ouvrir les yeux, j'étais juste en colère contre toi pour m'avoir repoussé quand j'étais môme alors que je t'aimais tant.

- Tu…

- Je ne savais pas pour Dante.

- Mais je ne voulais pas que tu m'apprécies juste à cause de ça

- Je te l'ai dis, tu n'es pas un héros. Je ne t'apprécie pas pour ce que tu as fais, au contraire je t'en veux, si tu me l'avais dis, je te jure que je l'aurais tué

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lust l'a fait pour toi

- C'est elle qui…

- Elle l'a empoisonné quand elle a découvert ce qu'elle me faisait…

- Vive ma sœur.

- Oui

- Bon Greed, tu vas devoir te faire pardonner de m'avoir mentit pendant si longtemps

- Et comment ?

- Je veux que tu arrêtes de boire, et que tu te trouves une copine, une seule.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, mais je te jure que si tu ne le fais pas, tu ne me reverras plus jamais.

Greed acquiesça comme un garçon obéissant, Envy se leva une nouvelle fois et s'approcha de lui :

- Maintenant frangin, il y a une chose que je voudrais faire.

- Quoi ?

- Lève-toi

L'ainé s'exécuta, et Envy referma ses bras autour de lui et le serra. Greed sentit quelque chose de mouillé dans ses yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil, il rendit son étreinte à son frère, pendant que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Lui qui ne pleurait pas quand Dante le touchait, lui qui ne pleurait pas quand il avait peur de la revoir, lui qui laissait pleurer les autres à sa place, voilà qu'il pleurait pour un simple câlin de son petit frère.

- Je t'aime mon grand frère.

Il éclata en sanglot et d'une voix pleines de larmes il répondit :

- Je t'aime aussi mon petit frère.

- Pleure pas imbécile, t'as plus l'âge.

Et derrière ses pleures, Greed éclata de rire. Ils s'étaient enfin réconciliés pour de vrai, et Dante resterait bien morte enterrée.

***

Edward pu sortir de l'hôpital au bout d'un mois et demi, c'est Envy qui s'était occupé de ses devoirs, il le faisait soigneusement et consciencieusement, il avait même énormément progressé grâce à cela et à l'aide de son petit ami. Au lycée les gens ne reconnaissaient pas vraiment l'Envy qu'ils avaient connu, il était toujours aussi agressif et asocial, mais il était devenu hyper studieux et travaillait d'arrache-pied. Il avait décidé de travailler dans les Assistances sociales pour protéger et aider tous les gosses comme son frère. Ca ne lui ressemblait peut-être pas, mais il s'en foutait de ce que les autres en pensaient.

Lust, de son côté, allait bientôt se marier, en effet Scar son petit ami avait finit par lui faire sa demande, elle était folle de joie et ne cessait d'essayer toutes robes de toute sortes.

- Lust, petite sœur, ta robe est très belle vraiment…

- Vraiment ? vraiment ?

- Oui mais noir comme ça, on dirait que tu vas à un enterrement, et pas que tu prépares ton mariage.

Elle éclata de rire et en essaya trois milles autres.

Greed, lui, avait obéit à son petit frère, il n'avait plus touché à une goûte d'alcool, il avait même décidé de reprendre ses études pour avoir de vrais diplômes pour son métier de psy, à côté il faisait pleins de petits boulots – aidé de Lust et d'Envy - pour continuer à payer la nourriture pour sa famille. D'ailleurs en livrant les journaux, il était rentré dans une jolie demoiselle au caractère bien trempé.

- Son nom c'est Martel

- Oui Greed-grand-frère tu l'as déjà dis 236 fois exactement.

- Moi je crois que tu devrais la demander en mariage, lâcha Envy

- Ah mais je ne suis pas du tout amoureux d'elle.

Et Envy avait levé les yeux au ciel :

- Mais bien sûr.

Alphonse de son côté avait décidé d'avouer son amour à Winry, qui l'avait accepté et ils étaient maintenant en couple. Et puis lui et Wrath étaient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Alphonse tu es le plus gentil du monde

- Ah mais non ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai

- C'est la vérité !!

- Et bien Wrath tu es très gentil aussi.

Et ce genre de conversation pouvait toujours durer des heures.

Chacun essayait de vivre du mieux qu'il pouvait, et de faire en sorte d'être heureux et de rendre heureux les personnes qu'ils aimaient.

***

Envy était assit par terre sur le toit du lycée, juste à côté de Edward.

- Alors petit génie ?

- JE SUIS PAS PETIT

- Si, mais qu'est ce que t'en pense ?

- Je ne te dirai pas puisque tu te moques de ma taille

- Allez fais pas ton nabot, dis moi

- QUI N'EST PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UNE PUCE ?

- C'est toi ma puce, allez dis moi !

Ed lui sauta dessus et le décoiffa.

- Ca t'apprendra fichu palmier

Envy le choppa par les épaules et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Pardon mon cœur, tu n'es pas petit, dis moi s'il te plaît.

Le blond le regarda le rouge aux joues puis se pencha vers lui et murmura :

- C'est une très belle lettre d'amour, tu es parfait, je suis jaloux de la personne à qui elle est destinée.

Son petit ami frissonna puis le força à se reculer et le regarda fixement :

- Elle est pour toi, évidemment.

Ed lui sourit à pleines dents, puis l'entraîna près de lui et colla son nez contre celui d'Envy :

- Merci mon palmier

- De rien mon petit

- QUI EST SI PETIT QUE…

Mais on ne su jamais la suite, Envy venait de l'embrasser…

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon c'est une fin hyper niaise, complètement ooc, avec beaucoup d'amour, de marshmallows, de fleurs bleues, et de rougissements inappropriés.

Envy : j'ai l'impression de m'être transformé en… machin dégoulinant.

L'autatrice : crois moi ce n'est pas juste une impression

Envy : rends-moi les papiers d'adoptions !!

Greed : je me trouve parfait… Sauf que je ne pleure pas. On m'a sûrement foutue des fausses larmes pour cette scène

L'autatrice : peut-être… Bon ben voilà c'est finit. J'espère que ce dégoulis caramel vous as plu quand même. A la prochaine !


End file.
